


【喻妮ABO】招募结婚对象

by SherryKong



Category: THE9, 青春有你2
Genre: ABO, F/F, the9 - Freeform, 青春有你2 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryKong/pseuds/SherryKong
Summary: 喻总×入赘帅哥。第三章是孔妮番外，介意可跳过。
Relationships: 刚好喻见妮, 孔妮
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

“喻总，这位叫曾可妮的女性alpha，别的方面都通过了考核，条件还是挺合适的，就是......有个小问题。”

秘书小张面露难色，拿着一大沓“文件”歪着脑袋说。喻言坐在办公桌后面，专注地盯着电脑屏幕，没有看她。只听见指尖飞快敲击键盘噼噼啪啪的声音，许久之后，她才面无表情地开口：

“什么问题？”

“呃，她也是双子座......”小张低下头不敢正视董事长的眼睛，“但她自己说，”拇指紧张地一上一下翻动着页脚，“上升星座不是、不是双子。”

打字的声音又响了几下，四周忽然安静下来。喻言的瞳孔映着半透明的光斑，像展柜里的琥珀，她冷冷地笑了笑。

“Bullshit.”

翌日，曾可妮接到告诉她通过终试的电话，让她来喻言居住的小区录指纹。整栋楼都是一梯一户的设计，坐电梯用指纹解锁，开门直达。四百多平米的豪宅，带室内游泳池、桑拿房和健身房，阳台的花花草草被保姆打理得很漂亮，物业还用绿植在楼顶摆建了一个小公园。

“在职”期间，曾可妮禁止离开这栋楼。签署的协议白纸黑字写得很清楚，违反一条就要滚蛋。

“张秘书，那个，我想问一下，这个不允许离开A3楼的规定，以前也有吗？”

“没有。”小张停下脚步，转身打量了瞬间哑然的曾可妮几眼，她对面前这位新来的颇有好感，也很奇怪老板对她的区别对待，女人的第六感告诉她这回说不定有戏。她笑吟吟补充道：“是因为你才加上的，喻总说你是狐狸精，防止你去外面勾引别人，别怪我没提醒你哟。”

曾可妮似懂非懂地点点头。

“有什么事就找王阿姨吧，”她伸手指了指保姆间，“不要在喻总的工作时间打扰她，不然，随时，你都有可能卷铺盖回家。我们喻总可不会告诉你开除的理由。”

毕竟自从这个项目开始以来，她已经目睹过各种惨案。

喻言傍晚回到家中，看见穿着白T恤的曾可妮用一种极其妖娆的姿势倚在墙边，那T恤让她露出半边肩，肩颈的线条非常漂亮。下摆撩起来在腰侧斜斜的系了一个结，可以看见清晰的马甲线。喻言脸上诧异的神色一晃而过，眨了眨眼睛问：

“干嘛？”

曾可妮有些尴尬，放下抬起来的手臂，愣愣地往后退，让喻言进来。“咳咳，嗯，想色诱你咯。”

“你是不是脑子不好使？”喻言解开西装纽扣，把外套挂在分叉的原木衣架上。

曾可妮胆怯地望了望她，见她还是摆着那副冷若冰霜的脸，垂头丧气地嚎了一声，歪斜着身子倒在沙发上。她的肩带和裤子都是黑色的，身子很长，横在沙发上像一条露了馅儿的寿司卷。

王阿姨把饭菜都做好了，赶去接她孩子放学。喻言在餐桌旁坐下来，拿起勺子舀了一口汤，对沙发上装死的人说：“你还是以前那个鬼样子，衣服不好好穿。”见曾可妮还是一动不动，又说：“对了，你只有两周时间。”

“啥？”曾可妮一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，T恤衫领口敞得更开了，长发甩到脸侧，凌乱又蓬松。浓墨似的眉眼，颓然的俊脸神情懵懵的，身上却有种万分自然的野性美，很符合她的气质。

喻言移开视线，把菜夹进嘴巴里，没接她的茬，只轻声说了句“过来吃饭”。

曾可妮后来才知道这个工作看似简单，其实比登天还难。如果只看过程的话倒是稳赚不赔，但人人都是奔着结果去的好吧，她可不想最后灰溜溜地离开这个地方。

刚开始的几天，在家倒是一点也感觉不到无聊，啥也不干就能领到别人羡慕不来的工资。但是等到离规定的日期越来越接近的时候，曾可妮每天盼着喻言早点回来，但回来之后呢？喻言待她不冷不热，关系并没有明显的进展，曾可妮发愁了。她在这里有自己的房间，晚上要经过喻言的同意才能一起睡。

她掰着指头算了算，一天24小时里喻言真正待在家里的时间能有多少，来之前胜负欲和自信心极强，现在越算越觉得虚，心里没底。

“每个来应聘的人都希望自己能在喻言家里待久一点，难道你不是？你就，走一步算一步嘛。”欧若拉挤眉弄眼地安慰道，她面前摆满了外卖餐盒，她正翘起腿疯狂夹着菜，两腮鼓鼓囊囊，视频窗口里滑稽的圆脸很像那个小胖子表情包。

曾可妮经常联系朋友们，让她们给自己出招儿，尽管效用寥寥，但总好过啥也没准备整天干瞪眼，那样不是办法。俗话说得好，死马当作活马医。这天晚上她给死党欧若拉打视频通话，她是曾可妮的大学同学，也是个玩世不恭的主儿。

“哎我前几天还跟大头他们打赌来着，他们说你不超过八天准回来，你可别让我输。对了，喻言那边规矩那么多，你还真坐得住？咋忍的？”

“我说我没认真看那些要求，看到是她我就来了。”

对面陷入短暂的沉默。“你还真敢说。她什么反应？”

曾可妮讪讪地撇了撇嘴，摊手，“当然是，骂我有病。”

“有故事，你就这么义无反顾地来了，在小说里叫再续前缘？可以啊，你俩演玛丽苏很合适啊。诶，你们搞过没有？她好搞不？”欧若拉饶有兴趣地追问，目光贼贼的。

“哪有机会呀！我和她每晚都在客房睡的，双人床！分开睡！”曾可妮见欧若拉惊讶地睁大眼睛，没好气地继续说：“不过我半夜睡不着，偷偷钻进她的被子一起睡，有时候会抱着她，她也没拒绝，你说这是什么意思？”

欧若拉“啧”了一声，捧起碗来猛嗦了最后一口过桥米线，声音含糊不清，“什么鬼，也许她没发现？”

“怎么可能，她起得比我早，没见她生气，也没说什么。”曾可妮叹了口气。

欧若拉抽出纸巾擦了擦嘴角的红油。“这样......”她歪着脑袋思索了一会，突然打了个响指，笑得十分奸诈，“有机会有机会，霸王硬上弓啊！”

曾可妮连连摆手，大惊失色，“协议第一条就写着未经允许不准发生性行为，下药、强上什么的都不行，我可不想死。”

真的，那样的话还不得千刀万剐，她就要英年早逝了。曾可妮缩了缩脖子，想着我还没活够呢。

“哟，头一回听说啊，曾公子的人生中还有害怕的事？你怕啥，法官不都偏袒你们alpha吗？”

“鬼扯，看钱！”曾可妮收拢手指，搓了搓指尖，“现在是谁钱多听谁的！”

欧若拉那边的镜头一阵乱晃，她走到客厅拿了根牙签叼在嘴里，“哎你们以前真是同学？有啥交集没有？”

“屁的交集！”曾可妮左手举着手机，视线轻飘飘落在右手，掌心向内，手指懒懒散散缩着，漫不经心地用大拇指刮着其他手指的指甲。她抬眸瞥了瞥视频窗口里素面朝天的人，幽幽地说：

“她是好学生啊，平时哪有正眼看过我们？”

当时她们在市重点高中，曾可妮个子高、话又多，坐教室中间的时候一开口说话，大半个班的同学都在看她。老师没办法，把她调到倒数第一排去了。后来她爸给塞了点小钱，老师拗不过，经过一番讨价还价，她的位置到了倒数第二排，前面就坐着班长喻言。

每周一晚自习的班风检查，曾可妮必定不会拉好校服拉链，外套松松垮垮的滑下半边。头发也不扎起来，带着些水汽垂在肩后。学生会的纪律委员走到她面前了，她还对别人笑，狡辩道南方湿气重，头发放下来干得比较快，扎起来容易感冒，感冒会很麻烦......纪律委员一言不发地在本子上写下了她的名字，整个年级，像她这样每周都被记的着实没几个。

“班长出来一下。”

纪律委员转身离开，喻言站起来狠狠瞪了她一眼，曾可妮幸灾乐祸地笑着跟她挥手拜拜。

笑笑笑，笑你妈呢，真以为自己全世界最帅是不是。回来的时候，喻言看见自己的座位被压缩了空间，椅背离课桌不过半臂距离。罪魁祸首低着头，假装认真写作业，一双细瘦的长腿大喇喇伸到喻言的椅子底下晃来晃去，裤腿还卷起来一边。她总是这样嘚瑟又欠揍，仗着分化成alpha家里又有几个钱，完全不把人放在眼里，每次只要喻言离开一会，她都会玩这种幼稚的把戏，也不知道什么时候能玩腻。

喻言双手撑到曾可妮的课桌上，弯下腰，白皙漂亮的脸蛋凑近她。曾可妮不明所以地仰起脸，透过眼镜正好对上喻言寒气逼人的眼眸。曾可妮的眼睑颤了颤，喉头紧张地滚动一下，目光不自觉向下移动，她发现喻言不仅眼睛鼻子好看，嘴唇也很好看，能甩那些天天涂唇釉上课的女生好几条街。

时间仿佛凝滞了十多秒，曾可妮刚想嬉皮笑脸地问“美女干嘛看我那么久，是不是喜欢我”，只见对方的唇轻轻张了张，压低声音，一字一顿地说：

“几把如果太大占位置的话，就割掉好了。”

随后趁她还没反应过来，伸手把她的桌子往后重重一推。她语气平稳，却流露威胁之意，曾可妮被呛得说不出话，怔怔望着她，喻言拉开椅子的时候她立刻把腿缩了回去。

操！O权主义者，激进派的，一定是。曾可妮的脸气得发红，一边嘀咕一边拿起冰可乐。无盖的纸杯很做作地插了根吸管，她咕嘟咕嘟把可乐喝到底，用吸管故意在喻言耳边发出巨大的响声，还把沾在手心的水甩到她背上。喻言没理她。

现在仔细想想，她觉得喻言当时肯定讨厌死她了。难道这就是喻言不想见她，考去实验班的理由吗？曾可妮托着下巴，闷闷不乐地撅起嘴。要不是她爸跟别的女人再婚生了孩子，不让她接手公司事务，自己也不至于落得这般田地。她富二代的逍遥日子过惯了，现在不仅没老本吃，还差点被扫地出门。

“书呆子！”她在单双杠下憋着满脸的愤怒，又做了一个引体向上。

“书呆子怎么了？”喻言突然出现在房门边，把她吓了一跳，下来的时候差点没站稳。

“喻言！你走路能不能有点声音啊？”

喻言避开这个问题，嘴角轻蔑地扬起，“你现在不是还想嫁给书呆子吗？”

曾可妮承认自己做事总能把人气死，但没想到喻言才是最擅长气人的。行，书呆子赢很大，我认输。她跟在喻言身后走到餐桌前，暗自想道，寄人篱下得看对方脸色，好汉不吃眼前亏，曾可妮，为了今后的日子，再怎么不爽也要忍住。

虽然喻言说的都是实话，但曾可妮总觉得她是故意的，一定是在报复她，逞一时之快。这个小肚鸡肠的黑心女魔头，也太记仇了吧！

曾可妮呲了呲牙，在她身后扮鬼脸，却没想到被刚好转过头来的她抓个正着。

“你以前不是挺拽的吗，现在怎么不敢拽了？你知不知道当时惹是生非害我挨了多少顿骂，搞得我有多难堪？”

“喻总......”曾可妮的表情苦兮兮的，却极力陪着笑脸献殷勤，看起来半哭不笑的样子让喻言有些来气。

“不要这么叫我，那是下属叫的。”喻言的眉头轻轻蹙起，“你现在的身份是我女朋友。”

曾可妮低着头，眼珠赌气地转向另一边，嘟囔：“在你这还不是个给你打工的......”

“你说什么？”

“没什么。”

喻言自顾自吃着饭，像抱着一种丝毫不关心她的态度。曾可妮觉得自己彻底没戏了。

晚上睡觉，曾可妮蹑手蹑脚进房间的时候发现喻言还醒着，坐到自己床上沉默了一会。房间很安静，喻言侧躺在床上，默默往一边挪了挪，让她过来睡。身后的人似乎在犹豫，让她等得有些不耐烦，“现在不过来，以后也别想一起睡了。”

曾可妮扁了扁嘴，爬上喻言的床，心里又很不踏实，虽然不敢乱动但总左顾右盼，好像要从黑暗的缝隙中窃取有利信号似的。反正都是最后一天了，她横下心来，还是转了身，抬手放在喻言的腰侧，缓慢地收拢手臂，她想，万一喻言推她，她就立刻把手收回来，她心里早就做好了这样的准备。但喻言不仅没有推开，还拉住她的手腕，仿佛察觉她的想法却不允许她那样做。

温软的身体转过来了，靠在她怀里。空气中有种雾蒙蒙的甜香，像夏天的果汁气泡水。指尖撩起曾可妮的衣服，柔软的手掌覆在她轻颤的腰腹上面，摸了摸滑腻紧致的肌肤。刚开始好像还对这触感感到新奇，渐渐放肆起来，量对方也不敢反抗，狠狠在肌肤上捏了一把。曾可妮吃痛，闷哼一声求饶。

“你一直这么瘦么？”

“我以为你知道。”曾可妮的语气酸涩，像吃了很多葡萄。她舔了舔嘴唇，瘦长的身形看起来无比单薄，神态也不似从前那样拥有锐利的锋芒，阴影浮动在俊美的五官上，整副样子显得弱弱的，好像很容易被人征服。

喻言喉咙里发出冷哼，拇指在被她捏红的地方无意识地摩挲。曾可妮上学时没有分寸感，做的那些事都被她看在眼里。她上完体育课会把校服拉起来，也是斜斜的在肚子中央系个结，平时有事没把衣服撩起来秀一下腹肌，有女生想来摸也不会拒绝，好在生了张惹人注目的帅脸，否则早被追着打了。

“班长班长，你也来摸一摸我的腹肌呀。你不会是性冷淡吧，不可能呀，哪有性冷淡的omega呢？”

喻言咬着牙，给她扔了个纸团。曾可妮展开一看，是字迹隽美的行楷，洋洋洒洒的写着：

你是鸭吗？不是就闭嘴。

想到这里，喻言的手停住了，突然笑起来。曾可妮很疑惑，不就摸个腹肌吗，有这么开心？

“你的胸好大。”曾可妮还是管不住自己的嘴，喻言握紧了拳头。

“你知不知道当时多少alpha馋你？要不是你看上去太凶，他们早下手了。”废话，连我都无法接近的人，别人怎么可能得逞。

“然后呢？”

“被我给打回去了呗。”曾可妮不以为然地炫耀着，没注意到喻言神色的变化。

“你们......为什么总喜欢打打杀杀的？”

“你不会懂的。你走路的时候走在前面，并不知道背后发生了什么，只觉得我们吵闹。”

喻言的眼睫颤抖了一下。

“你再多待两周吧。下周我易感期，解决完再走。”

“啊？”

真是个榆木脑袋，喻言想起高中的时候曾可妮有个外号叫“傻大个”。她捏住曾可妮的下巴，指尖微凉，呆愣的脸被喻言摇晃几下，“还是觉得委屈自己了，要不然现在就走？”喻言揽住她的腰，把脸埋在她的胸前，闭上了眼睛。曾可妮还想开口说话。

“嘘，闭嘴，睡觉。”

同样的话，她不想重复第二遍。

曾经的喻言认为，只要有足够多的钱，就可以买到任何东西，包括爱情。但一次次的失败渐渐打破她原有的认知，她发现金钱是华丽的外衣，包装过度只会让费尽心思堆砌出来的情感虚伪不堪。

金钱买得到浪漫，却买不起真正的爱情。

“今天休息啊？”

“明知故问。”喻言睡醒后在书房里待了一整天，直到太阳下山才缓缓走出来。

“哦哦，想起来了。”

喻言端着咖啡杯来到阳台，懒洋洋的坐在白色凉椅上。紫红色的阳光早就没了热度，穿堂风吹拂在她身上，微薄的凉意根本无法抚平心底的躁动。她的指尖在陶瓷杯壁敲击了几下，思考如何起个头。过了一会她眯起眼睛问：

“我听别人说当模特的人，床技都不太好？”

“是有这么个说法。模特只需要听从摆布，上头怎么说就怎么做，脑袋空空的没有自己的想法……”

喻言打断她，“你以前是模特？”

“嗯。但我现在不是了，我发现我不喜欢那样的工作。”曾可妮不知道自己为什么要强调这个。

喻言站起来，双手揪住身后的人的衣领，把她抵到墙边，鼻尖离她的脸不足五公分。“不喜欢不动脑子的工作？呵，那你觉得，做爱需要脑子吗？”

“需要。”

曾可妮凝视着她的眼眸，看见她的瞳孔动了动。

“这个答案我不满意，你知道，或许和所有模特公司一样，我招募结婚对象，也不想要有脑子的。”喻言松开手，想从她身侧进屋的时候感到一阵眩晕，曾可妮托住她的手臂。把她送到房门口。

“你不用进来了。”喻言刚要关上门，曾可妮长腿一跨跟了进来。

喻言退到床边，身体无力地倒下去，宽大柔软的床，芳香的被褥推挤出暧昧的褶皱，丝绸床幔颤抖了一下。“想违反规定是吗？房间里有隐藏报警器，三分钟之内你就会被警察带走。”

“我已经什么都没有了，只能赌你不会触发报警器了。”

曾可妮弯腰避开散落下来的床幔，双手握住垂在床沿的腿。掌心抚过光滑细腻的肌肤，触碰着腹部以上敏感的纹理。胸口的线条是最漂亮的，随着呼吸轻轻起伏，不仅有出自造物主之手最精妙的骨骼纹理，还有柔软丰盈的雪丘。

“那些馋我身子的人里面，包括你吗？”

曾可妮温热的嘴唇覆在挺立的软肉上，喻言的指尖条件反射般地一缩，半眯着眼睛问，画面在床帘顶部失焦。

“明知故问。”曾可妮用对方善用的语气反击。

喻言支起一条腿用膝盖去推她的胯骨，“你起来。”

曾可妮摇了摇头，伸手按住喻言的肩膀，解开纽扣，坚决地说：“我不会走的。”

“没赶你走，傻瓜。”她仰了仰头，颈线明显地突起来，像大理石雕塑才会有的纹理。“我只是想让你吻我。”

曾可妮咧着嘴笑了，露出两排整齐的白牙，这笑容清爽得让喻言有些恍惚，像看到站在自动贩卖机前找不到零钱焦灼地掏着口袋，抬头发觉自己走来，突然笑着打招呼的那张溢满傻气的脸。

“你很容易走神，还好意思说别人做爱不用脑子，明明是你不够认真，感受不到罢了。”曾可妮低头舔舐着她的嘴唇，灵活的舌头滑进去，吻得很用力。

曾可妮的动作没有想象中那么温柔，手指没轻没重，按在她的肋骨边缘，但喻言觉得很爽，情不自禁哼出声来。曾可妮的身体紧贴着她，身上散发着龙舌兰酒的香味。omega没法拒绝alpha的信息素，很快就产生了生理反应。

喻言抚摸着曾可妮的腰胯侧面，勾低她的脖子索吻。曾可妮拉开床头柜的抽屉找避孕套，看见十几支抑制剂空管，愣了一下。

“你之前......”

喻言伸手拨开散落在曾可妮脸上的发丝，指尖碰了碰她微张的红唇，捏住她的脸。“有时候觉得，真的很难遇到自己喜欢的人。”

如果抑制剂失去效用，那在冰冷的游泳池里泡一晚能缓解许多痛苦，在桑拿房里自慰能缩短易感期发作的时间。

“信息素是什么味道的？”

“嗯？信息素？金银、金银花，哈......啊！”

“我喜欢这个味道。”

喻言冷傲的嘴角弯了弯。什么鬼，这是变相表白吗？

金银花的香味比较淡，晶莹的液体像流淌的花露，将床单弄湿，却形成了妖媚的花的形状。曾可妮揉捏着喻言的乳房，将粉嫩的乳尖含在嘴里，用舌头轻轻撩拨。另一只手移动到下面，食指与中指抚摸湿漉漉的花瓣。喻言呻吟起来，双颊涨得通红，抓住曾可妮的手臂。

勃起的腺体终于探入花径，又挤出很多带着花香味的水。曾可妮将手伸到她的大腿根处，轻轻托起来一些，一双大手托着她的臀部，细长的手指陷进去，在莹白的肌肤上留下浅浅的粉红色指印。

这不是做梦，也不是青春期的意淫。曾可妮目不转睛地注视她的表情。喻言觉得这样很羞耻。

“你的眼睛很漂亮，每当你看着我，我都特别兴奋。在学校时是这样，现在也是。”

喻言不知道她为什么突然说话这么直白。也许平时再含蓄的人到了床上，都会表达一些内心的真实想法吧。她心想，如果自己也别那么拐弯抹角就好了。

曾可妮的脸凑了过去，下巴靠着喻言的颈窝，狂热的唇舌亲吻、吮吸她的脖颈。腰身快速又猛烈地抽插，散乱的乌发糊在喻言脸上。龙舌兰酒的气味不断刺激着她滚烫的神经，像飓风刮来沙砾，击打在肌肤表面，酥麻且带着刺痛。喻言依稀瞧见曾可妮脊背跳跃着的肌肉，像许多条鱼在紧绷的膜层下面游动。

她抬起手，扶紧曾可妮坚硬的肩胛，如同一位即将坠入崖底前，扒住峭壁边缘岩石的失足者。

她把曾可妮的腺体吸得很深，想必曾可妮也感觉到了，但她不在乎，就算她说她骚又怎样呢，就算她到了床上和别的omega别无二致又怎样呢，这就是真实的她。喻言的身体浸满了桃花一样的粉色，整个人像从桑拿房里出来似的。曾可妮歪着头又来吻她的嘴唇，她闭着眼回应，脖颈刚刚被吮吸过的地方涌起火辣辣的疼痛感，身体似乎被点燃了，像浴火的凤凰即将展开艳丽的光彩照人的翅膀。

她突然害怕身上的火很快就会熄灭。她抱紧曾可妮，双腿勾住她的腰。

水声与骨骼碰撞的声音在屋内回荡，曾可妮感到自己像撞上礁石的船只，在海浪的频频冲刷下搁浅。

“你是不是累了？”

曾可妮撑着床抬起头来，肩颈的汗将几绺发丝黏住。腹部的汗液抹开了，像铺着薄膜一样亮晶晶的油脂。她的胸口起伏着，喻言伸手拨弄她挺立的乳尖。

她喘了喘气，嘴硬道：“没有。”

“好弱，怪不得会沦落成今天这副可怜兮兮的模样，”喻言笑着挑衅她，用指尖点了点她的眉心，“做鸭肯定也是做不成的。”

啊西……

这女人真是一点都没变。

“起来吧，躺下，我自己动好了。”

曾可妮只好乖乖听话，被她折磨得不轻。欲望像积存了一个世纪，在顷刻之间如同流泄的洪水，将她们淹没。

“我还能在你家待多久？”

喻言躺在曾可妮的臂弯里，像睡着了。听到这话，眼皮颤了颤。

“哈？你就这点追求吗？”

曾可妮抚摸着喻言侧脸边上的发丝，亲了亲她的耳朵。“难道我合格了？”

“我可没说过。”喻言耸了耸肩，又决定给她增加点信心。“到现在为止，你是最合适的一个结婚对象。”

“离永久标记不远了？”

“嗯。”


	2. （二）

曾可妮原以为喻言经过易感期那件事之后，招自己入赘已经是板上钉钉的事情。没想到喻言这个傲娇的女人做事还挺绝的，用一种平淡得不能再平淡的语气对她说：“你只是过了实习期罢了。”曾可妮听了气得直咬牙，偏偏被这故意不讲理的老板钓着，只要她不正式应允，她也实在拿她没辙，啥事都得依着她。想来那些家庭主妇日子也是过得这般不自由做事处处受限，但这还仅仅只是一个开始。

她总觉得喻言还在计较上学时被她“欺负”的事，万一以后变着法子报复，她也只能忍气吞声了，光是想起喻言那张冷若冰霜的脸，曾可妮就打了个寒颤。

唉，谁叫她年轻时惹上了喻言呢，现在后悔也来不及了，总算知道什么叫做因果报应。

“百因必有果呀，我的报应就是她了吧......”

“你就别老抱怨了，你知不知道你现在的生活是多少人梦寐以求的？”

曾可妮撇了撇嘴，懒懒地应了，挂掉电话之后又打起了游戏。

搬到阳台的藤椅吸收了足够的光热，暖洋洋的，表面泛着锃亮的反光。她像个无忧无虑的少爷舒舒服服躺在上面，一双长腿直直伸着，露在裤腿外的脚和半截脚踝盖上了阳光的薄被，脚背淡青色的血管依稀可见。一只音质极好的蓝牙音箱放在高脚的锤纹玻璃圆桌上，旁边是一杯加了朗姆酒的冰拿铁。

若不是宽敞的露天阳台地面铺的是一格一格的仿木纹铝板，脚下不是沙滩，眼前是蓝天而不是海浪翻涌的海水，她还真有种自己在海边度假的错觉。

每个月领高薪不说，好吃好喝地让人供着，既不需要她做饭也不用操持家务，除了不能出门，确实没什么可挑剔的。

王阿姨做得一手好菜，甚至比外卖还好吃几倍，曾可妮想吃什么只需要跟她说一声就行。喻言自律，吃得少，食物比较简单、健康，不像她对垃圾食品如此热爱。自从曾可妮在这里住下后，王阿姨终于有机会重新展示复杂一些的菜式，家里烟火气渐浓，加之曾可妮嘴贫，拥有任谁在面前都能聊得开的能力，屋内的氛围变得热闹了许多，一改之前的冷清。

以前的喻言，公司的事物处理完之后并不急着下班，对她来说，公司和住所，在哪里待着都没什么区别。万一家里的“实习结婚对象”是自己不喜欢的，那她就更厌恶回家了，下班前总要磨蹭一会儿的。之前在家里待过的那几个，无一例外的都被喻言亲自在评估表上打了大大的、重重的叉。

现在的她倒是喜欢回家了，冷冷的目光在看见曾可妮后会很快柔和下来。有时她会给自己来杯洋酒，借着室内暗下来的暧昧的光线，颇有情趣似的，调戏那么几下，看着曾可妮对攻势难以招架皱着一张委屈巴巴的脸，她虽然面色不改，嘴上也不把话说得明白，但心里总憋着笑的，觉得她敢怒不敢言的样子很好玩。

她还没玩腻，就像当年曾可妮在她面前也玩不腻那些没完没了的小把戏。尽管之前说过不许她以下属身份称呼自己，但她还是改不了时常用高高在上的身份压制对方，许是职业病吧，她心想。况且并没有人敢提醒她这样的“夫妻”相处模式不对，于是她就随着自己的性子来。曾可妮也隐隐有些忌惮，怕她上一秒还好好的下一秒就变了卦，自然不敢以下犯上。她看着喻言冷艳高傲的脸庞，心里发毛。

喻言手里拿着一本国际知名的金融杂志来到客厅，见曾可妮翘着腿半躺在定制的爱马仕沙发上，捧着手机专心打她的游戏没理她，便一言不发地在离她半米远的位置坐下来，轻轻拍了拍腿侧的空位。

她走近时曾可妮就察觉到了，装作一副爱答不理的样子，实际上可不敢不分心。她疑惑地抬了抬眸，搞不清楚喻言到底想干什么。游戏里战况愈发激烈，她不想多花时间去猜喻言的心思，索性照自己的想法付诸行动——屁股挪了挪，纤长的身子转过去背对着喻言，然后慢慢躺下去，把脑袋枕在了她的大腿上。

她没去看喻言的表情，但喻言没产生什么抵触的反应，她也就渐渐放下心来，把注意力重新集中到眼前的手机屏幕上，骨节分明的手指一顿操作，喻言的眼睛直勾勾盯着她漂亮的手指，她却一点儿也没注意到脸颊上方传来的灼热视线。

总裁在公司里为了显示威严时常要端着架子，自从与曾可妮每夜同寝之后，想来没有必要在她面前故作矜持了，换句话说，喻言在心里也没有把她当成外人。

她随意翻动几页杂志，便把它放到茶几上去了，杂志投下的阴影刚好掠过曾可妮的脸，她不禁皱了皱眉，眼见对手竟再次击杀一人，她微张了嘴小声嘟囔几句。喻言起了玩心，伸出手指在曾可妮衬衫衣领边缘游走，这里戳一戳，那里摸一摸。

曾可妮玩得专注，并没有躲闪的念头。直到喻言葱指轻挑，解开她衣服上端的两颗纽扣，她也只是仰脸匆匆望了她一眼，本来也并不打算深究，感觉不到异样的她继续沉迷游戏。

喻言的指尖向下移动，在曾可妮锁骨下方画着圈，她的肌肤很薄且十分光滑，指腹还能感受到骨骼轻微的凸起。她的身体比自己的手指温度高一些，也不知道是不是因为这个位置靠近心脏，温暖的触感让她感到舒服，她用指甲点了点胸口上方的痣，将整个手掌都贴在她的皮肤上。暧昧的触碰没有令曾可妮产生抵触，她不仅欣然接受，更将托举手机的手臂抬得更高一些，像被主人抚摸的狗狗，做出讨要主人进一步爱抚的举动。

喻言神色平静，猜不出她内心是想挑逗她还是怎样，尽管动作轻浮却看不大出来是在揩油，好像一切都很平常。她的手在曾可妮身上停留了很久，舍不得离开，捏了捏她的下巴又用指节侧面沿着她的下颌线来回刮动，像在把玩一件爱不释手的珍品。

不过转念想到曾可妮这么淡定，难道已经习惯了，之前应该被不少女生摸过吧，喻言脑海中浮现她在学校四处炫耀马甲线并求摸的画面，有时就算被强摸都不见她有多排斥，心里渐渐萌生醋意。此刻曾可妮心安理得地躺在她腿上，似乎十分享受，任由喻言加快抚摸的速度，翘挺的鼻子哼了哼气。即使在玩手游，但她的身体也不是全无感觉，喻言的手掌微凉，柔腻如游蛇，滑进她的衣服，带来的感觉有些痒但很舒服，她不能否认自己喜欢她的触摸，甚至扭了扭腰去迎合她。

这些举动让喻言更加肆无忌惮，白皙的手抚弄平坦紧致的腰腹，食指在肚脐周围描摹。

“嘶——”曾可妮的身子不自然地抖了抖，平放在沙发上的双腿曲起来，像小孩子一样撅嘴撒娇，伸手在肚子上快速挠了几下，提醒她：“痒。”

喻言的笑容隐藏着危险气息，她解开了她衬衫的所有纽扣。湖蓝色的衣衫向两边滑落，黑色运动内衣衬得曾可妮皮肤很白，腹部中央有一条特别明显的人鱼线，伴随呼吸浅浅起伏着。她的身形细长，让喻言想到了剥开包装纸后的冰棍儿，在自己掌下强装镇定地躺着。

手掌覆上她的胸口，她的胸不似性感女人那样丰满，在健美偏瘦的身材里十分相配，在女性alpha中属于魅力十足的类型，就算单看身材，都不能怪其他人被她迷得神魂颠倒。喻言的指尖游走在内衣下端那层薄薄的边缘处，轻轻挑开缝隙，灵活地钻进去，抵在软肉上。

“嗯......”毫无防备的人扁了扁嘴，脑袋扭动几下。

不用出门的她当然不需要化妆，素颜也很耐看，比起妆后增添的狐媚，不加粉饰的她五官多了几分英气，回到读书时清清爽爽的少年感。她的唇色比一般人深些，所以不涂口红也带着好看的颜色，尤其那少见的猫咪唇，只要亲过一次便会上瘾。

喻言的指头在她的内衣里动了动，激起对方敏感地带的酥麻感，她盯着曾可妮因难耐而微张的漂亮嘴唇偷笑，又恶趣味地拨弄起她的乳尖，感觉到它在自己的指腹下面渐渐变硬。

曾可妮又哼了几声，喉咙像小动物那样发出咕噜咕噜的声响。她挪动脑袋想要逃离，却被眼疾手快的喻言用另一只手按住。

“怎么不开语音了？”喻言低下头，一脸坏相地问，抚摸着曾可妮鬓角的发丝。巨大的喜悦填充着她的心脏，像某个爽点突然被触发一样兴奋。

“你这样，还叫我怎么玩嘛......”眼看游戏都快打完了，求饶也不管用，曾可妮又羞又恼，小哭脸看起来有些红，似前几天在床上被她反攻后的扭捏。倘若在她打游戏时干扰她的是别人，她是会生气的，但现在却有点欲拒还迎的意味。喻言显然很满意这种状态，嘴角上扬那么久竟不觉得肌肉酸麻。

运动内衣被推上去一角，旖旎半露，如含苞待放的花，身体还在不安分地乱扭。

“真可爱。”喻言咯咯笑着，暂时放过她，伸手在她涨红的脸上捏了一把。

刚好曾可妮的游戏结束了，她把手机甩在一边，瞪向喻言的眼神里浸了些许怒色，见喻言也回望着她，瞬间变作泄气的皮球，有气没处使，敢怒不敢言罢了。她衣衫不整，却并不将衣服穿好，默默坐起来，靠在喻言怀里，像个幽怨的小媳妇绕住喻言的脖子。

她的嘴唇轻轻张了张，声音很软，“奖励呢？”

“什么奖励？”

喻言没想到她这么快就缓和下来，又摆弄出一副天生狐狸精的模样撩她，顿时感到不知所措。曾可妮的气息有龙舌兰特殊的植物香味，热气吹拂在她耳际，不自觉心下一慌，身体发软。

“是我刚才的表现不好吗，喻总不够满意？”

曾可妮的脸又贴得更近了些，狭长的眼睛半眯着，喻言的视线下移，停留在她浓密卷翘的眼睫上。眼波风情流转，她的瞳孔似乎有某种勾人的魔力，能攫取她的魂魄。

“哼，你倒是挺能忍。”喻言不甘示弱，直视她的眼眸，嘴角勾着笑，突然调戏般的伸手抬高曾可妮的下巴，如同寻花问柳的登徒子戏弄一位貌美花魁。

喻言深知自己还不及她这情场高手的段位，但奈何自尊心又极强，不肯轻易让她得逞，每每在推拉中暗自和她较劲。曾可妮无奈的同时也感到有趣，她觉得喻言太直接，少了些情趣，于是变着法子配合、引导她演出，编织出细密的情网，循循善诱，直到她的猎物深陷其中再从她手里讨回主动权。

她低了低头，张嘴含住喻言的手指，眼神迷离，瞳孔流淌着宝石似的明亮色泽，伴随诡魅的令人捉摸不透的情愫。

这样的神情确实诱人。喻言呆愣了很久，曾可妮不知她是定力太好仍然不为所动，还是太纯情，面对突发情况不晓得如何继续应对。

曾可妮微笑着观察她的表情变化，心想，也是，书本上可没教她如何处理这种事。经验，在这时绝对是会占了上风的。她得意地用舌头包裹喻言细瘦的手指，柔软的，潮湿的，带来丝绒般的触感。

口腔里的温度比刚才触摸的身体肌肤温度高一些，舌尖像小金鱼的尾巴，从她指缝间滑过。指腹发痒，喻言心跳加速，惊愕地注视她大胆的举动。

曾可妮终是耐不住性子，慢慢松嘴放出了喻言的手指。她舔了舔嘴唇，上面的色泽看起来更加水润光亮。

喻言看着自己湿漉漉的指尖，失神片刻，抱起双臂傲娇地撇了撇嘴。“想干什么就直说，别矫情。”

近在咫尺的脸，莫名有些色情，但她还是嘴硬，极力按捺上前把玩的心，表现出“老娘才不会被你这小狐狸精勾引”的模样。

曾可妮看出来她的别扭心态，鼻尖凑近她的脸，半眯的眼闪烁着一丝轻蔑，“你是直男吗？喻总真的是，很不解风情呢。”

她把喻言的脸转过来，纤长的手指扶着她的下颌，嘴唇印上她发愣的唇，丝毫不费力气将舌头探入。

“唔……曾可妮。”

喻言的手抵在她胸前轻轻推她，被曾可妮反握住，还不许她的脑袋向后仰。

她闭上眼睛，在察觉到喻言退缩后，嘴角含笑，吻得更加专注。金银花的馨香从她体内幽幽散发出来，曾可妮贪恋那柔软的唇舌上好闻的味道，尤其是味道还甜甜的。

喻言害羞了，垂下去的手抓住她的衣袖，但曾可妮的衣扣本来就已经解开了，再一扯，衣服滑落到肩后，线条优美的肩颈完全暴露在空气中。

“着急了？”

喻言避开她的视线，曾可妮的脸跟着她眼珠的方向移动，非要凑过去让她看着自己。

她把喻言的衣领拉下来一些，埋下脸去舔她精致的锁骨和锁骨下方的肌肤。

“啊、你！等一下……”她慌乱地搂住曾可妮的脖颈，对方的发丝散在她的颈侧和手臂上，痒得难受，而在肌肤表面游走的滑腻又带来异样的快感。

感到小腹下面涌出温暖的液体，她咬了咬下唇，没有告诉曾可妮。

“我来教教喻总吧，光摸可不行呀，下次要像这样，加上嘴。”

这油嘴滑舌的家伙。看着她一脸流氓相，手还在她腰上乱摸，喻言才发觉被反将了一军。

曾可妮转身背靠着沙发，将她圈进怀里，让她坐在自己腿上。

“干嘛？”喻言不明白她为什么要和她互换位置。

“没什么，我感觉你喜欢这样。就是，在我上面，大概你会觉得比较爽？”

那张俯视着自己的傲气的脸，正以肉眼可见的速度变红。

上一次是易感期才让曾可妮有了可乘之机，不过没关系，她会让她慢慢适应。她也并不排斥喻言在她上面。

喻言双手放在曾可妮的脖颈后方，低头凝视她满怀期待的眼睛，手指有意无意绞着她的头发。她轻轻吸了一口气，闭上双眼凑近她的脸。鼻尖相触，曾可妮很自觉地将脸歪了歪，含住她的唇。

缠绵不舍的唇舌，唾液混合在一起，龙舌兰的酒香盖过了她的气息。漂亮的侧脸在眼睛里放大，喻言觉得她微微睁开一道缝的眼似乎更具蛊惑力。好像那些深邃神秘的东西被她敛藏在体内，等待她去开发。

喻言直起腰，在她的大腿上蹭了蹭。

但是曾可妮仿佛自动忽略了她的动作，指着喻言身后说：“我想吃薯条，放在茶几上的那盘。”

喻言面色不悦，一是本就对油炸食品不感冒，二是觉得她怎么可以贸然打断自己好不容易冒出求欢的念头。虽然，这些举动和曾可妮勾人的手段对比起来显得有些拙劣就是了，但喻言还是有点生气。

“已经冷了，还好吃吗？”

她皱了皱眉，倾斜身子，曾可妮怕她重心不稳，一直紧紧拉着她的手。喻言把那盘炸得金黄的厚切薯条端过来，放在沙发上。

“好吃呀，阿姨做的菜就没有不好吃的。这薯条比外面的好吃多了，你不知道，肯德基麦当劳的薯条又细又软，好像阳痿。”

喻言疑惑地挑眉。她也不是一次都没吃过外面的薯条，但曾可妮这个稀奇古怪的形容，真让她不得不为之汗颜。

“你倒是悠闲，在家里啥事都有求必应。”

“我对你也是有求必应的。”大狗狗的上目线直直盯着她，看见喻言露出嫌弃的表情，许是又被肉麻到了，曾可妮抱紧她拉近了些，温软的身子相贴，她坏笑着逗她：“难道不是？”

喻言不置可否，偏过头去，捏起一根薯条蘸了蜂蜜芥末酱，打算送进曾可妮嘴里。曾可妮本想请求她喂的，看来喻言也不是完全调教不来的“直男”，脸上浮起喜悦的笑。

“你要不要尝尝？真的很好吃。”

“好啊，那就尝尝呗。”

薯条还未来得及吞入，喻言俯下脸颊，叼住露在外面的一端慢慢含进嘴巴，在触到曾可妮唇瓣的一瞬将薯条咬断。

“想不到，你撩人也有一套嘛。”当喻言的脸靠近时，她的心漏跳了半拍，悸动像电流穿过身体。

“可别低估我了。”

喻言擦了擦嘴，指尖在曾可妮的侧脸上划过。


	3. 孔妮番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 曾可妮×杜欣悦×孔雪儿，师生，3p，不伦恋²，慎点提示。

“明天又不去上课？”曾可妮打开门，把钥匙往沙发上甩去，钥匙在空中划过一道灰色的抛物线，与磨毛皮面碰撞发出闷闷的声音。

进屋后的杜欣悦轻车熟路地转身拧上了门锁。“想去就去，不想去就不去。”她嘴里叼着袋装果冻，声音有些含糊，嘴角呼出果冻香气的青苹果味，空气中的香水和信息素变得更甜。手指挤压已然干瘪的包装袋，咬着吸嘴将果冻尽数吸完，她轻轻松开了手指，刚刚发出过悲鸣的果冻袋快速掉落，直直地撞在地面。

她将双手放在曾可妮的肩上，眼睛仿佛有天然的勾人本领，看得人心里发痒。她温柔地把曾可妮推到墙边，仰起脸吻住已经准备好迎接她的嘴唇。和果冻比起来，曾可妮的嘴唇似乎味道更好些。

“那明天我也不去学校了，我们出去玩吧。”曾可妮的手掌贴在杜欣悦腰后，将她的身体往自己身上带。交缠的呼吸升腾为滚烫的气浪，吹拂于张开的双唇、颤抖的脸侧和筋络突起的脖颈，曾可妮闻到杜欣悦嘴里散发的桃花香味，意识像搅浑的酒液，龙卷风气泡在脑海中央旋转，与片段的记忆产生微妙的混淆。

“嗯......随你的便，但总是请假，成绩下滑的话，你的雪儿老师会不会生气呀？”杜欣悦翘挺小巧的鼻尖触碰到曾可妮的脸，有意拉开了一点距离，眼神里透出玩味的笑。

曾可妮满不在乎地回答：“怕什么，大不了到时候找她做课外辅导呗。”

“课外辅导？不知道是哪种形式的课外辅导呢？”

曾可妮脸上满是诧异的神色，见杜欣悦眼底浮漾着淡粉色的水波。她半眯着漂亮的眼睛，双手捧了捧曾可妮的脸，手掌向下滑去，沿着胸口摩挲，指尖似有似无地在她身上轻轻按了按，滑过腰部，停留在大腿边缘。她屈起膝盖蹲下身子，嘴角微微扬起，抬眼用娇弱又魅惑的上目线望着没反应过来的曾可妮，眼神像藏着什么惊喜。

曾可妮和杜欣悦交往有一个月时间了，这不是她第一次把她带到学校附近的小公寓里。她是走读生，经常翘了晚自习去和她那些狐朋狗友们鬼混到深夜，自然赶不上在宵禁前回到宿舍。她家里很有钱，给她租了套公寓——然而当然是被她以学习为由诓骗来的。

她清楚地记得和杜欣悦初识的那天。是周五，下午放学后她骑着小电驴绕了两个街区，和朋友约好了打电动。天气特别热，电玩城被中学生和社会青年挤得密不透风，游戏机旁摆着的冰可乐一罐接一罐地喝进肚子里，空易拉罐“骨碌碌”滚落在鞋边，然后立刻被接连挤上来的躁动的脚踩扁。

天色早就暗下来了，可室内热闹的氛围没有丝毫冷却的意思，他们还舍不得离开，尽管最后膀胱憋得发疼，依然打得酣畅淋漓。

曾可妮刚分化成alpha没两周，不仅需要接受身体新的变化，还要适应社会对待已分化群体的规则。打个比方说，他们的厕所有两种，为未分化和已分化群体设置的厕所，位置在不同的地方。未分化群体使用的厕所分为男女两边，而已分化那边的专用厕所则全部是独立配套的隔间，除了可选择的坐便器以外，还内置化妆镜、连线服务站的应急按钮、阻隔贴、常规抑制剂等特殊物品。

头顶的警报铃“滴滴滴”地响起来，面前的门框闪烁着红光，曾可妮才意识到自己又走错了，余光瞥见周围人侧目观望，她俊俏的脸庞浮起窘迫的绯红，赶紧后退，低下头扒开驻足的人群。

“刚刚分化完吧？”

曾可妮抬起头迎上一双清亮的小鹿似的眼眸，不禁晃神。这双漂亮的眼睛似乎在哪里见过的，她不由地停下脚步，望了望站在身前的女生。她样貌十分年轻，还是学生模样但打扮得成熟，一身黑色紧身露腰皮衣，短得惊人的热裤包裹住叛逆且诱人的线条。白净的瓜子脸，眼部化着深色眼线，嘴唇红红的，那温婉的面容却让曾可妮感觉很熟悉。

“呃，是的......”她不好意思地将视线移往别处。

女生嫣然一笑，伸出手，指了个方向，曾可妮注意到她指甲上涂着红色指甲油。“往那边走。”她轻声说。

曾可妮忍不住又看了她好几眼，迟疑了一会儿才愣愣地应了声，慌里慌张地离开。

她回到伙伴们身边，被她们簇拥着往街上走，很快便把那个和自己仅有一面之缘的漂亮女生抛到九霄云外。远离闹市区，她们在一家本地人熟知的火锅店里待到十点多。隐秘的小巷子临近城中村，窄路两旁的店铺亮着花花绿绿的灯，鲜有路人经过，也只有附近的小混混敢冲破这些不知名的晦暗。

和曾可妮结伴的那些人跟小混混并没有本质区别，都是沾亲带故认识的，加上有些携带着“家属”来，聚集起来就是浩浩荡荡的一大帮子，沉醉于花天酒地的小世界里。这也是为什么曾可妮的校服上时常带着一股烟酒味，被她后座的班长误会，总对她摆出一副百般嫌弃的模样。

余温未散尽，一行人有说有笑地沿着墙外生锈的钢梯走下来，勾肩搭背的开着玩笑。曾可妮没喝多少酒，意识很清醒，坏笑着嘲讽那些喝得东倒西歪的朋友，准备去开她的小电驴。突然听到几声男人怒气的叫骂，他们不约而同地朝着发出声音的方向望去。

一楼有家破旧的台球室离他们不远，为了省冷气费大开着门窗，能够清楚看见里面的人在做什么。七八个男生在台球桌旁分开两拨站着，离得很近，侧着身或是背对着门，曾可妮隐约觉得有不好的事情发生，招了招手叫身后的人赶紧跟上来。

“怎么了，发生什么事了？”

曾可妮耸了耸肩，脚步却急忙向前跨——她瞥见黑色的衣角，还有白皙手指上的几抹红色残影，心中忽然闪过几分猜想。

她的身高使她能轻而易举地将视线越过小混混们歪歪斜斜的肩膀和头，果然，那被围在中间的是在电玩城遇见的女生。听见看热闹的人小声嘀咕，她才知道事情原委。

“有好戏看了，正在抢女人呢，他们拿她当赌注，男朋友输了，可是女的不肯跟赢的那个走，喏，现在闹掰了两边都不要了想回家，赢的那边哪肯放人呐......”

“杜欣悦你再不老实点就别怪我下手狠，爷可不会怜香惜玉！”

下巴长有胡茬的男人满脸横肉，粗暴地抓住她纤细的手臂狠狠地拉过来。杜欣悦眼圈发红，指着一个男人的鼻子骂起来，撕扯着尖利的嗓音，但声音依然很奶，听上去没有一丁点震慑力：“你他妈真是个懦夫！”

“咚。”杜欣悦被推了一把，腰重重地撞在台球桌边沿，紧接着男人扯着她的头发往地上按。她尖叫着挣扎起来，用指甲划他的手臂。男人骂骂咧咧地往地上啐了一口唾沫，听见小弟“别管了直接拖走吧”的怂恿，厚实的大手一挥，打在杜欣悦的脸上。比疼痛感更剧烈的是引发大脑眩晕的耳鸣，叫喊声突然停止了，杜欣悦的手慢慢垂下来，屈起的膝盖还保持着抵御的姿势。曾可妮心中一紧。

“蔡姐，快去叫人。”见曾可妮神情严肃，站在她身后的蔡卓宜不敢怠慢，点了点头。

-

“这个不疼吧？”杜欣悦坐在沙发上，紧张地握住曾可妮的手腕。

“不知道，但我这里只有这个。”

她松开手，蘸着碘伏的棉签贴在膝盖的伤口上，她条件反射地皱眉。还好，冰冰凉凉的，不是很疼。

“要吃糖吗？”曾可妮站起来。小时候经常磕磕碰碰，涂完药之后妈妈都会问她吃不吃糖。她想，把这时候的杜欣悦当成小朋友看也毫无违和感。

“嗯？”

“糖，还是辣条？”公寓不大，曾可妮的腿又特别长，来来回回走动用不了几秒钟，转身就给杜欣悦递来两包零食。说来奇怪，虽然学校里追她的人很多，她看上去也像那种沾花惹草的公子哥，但杜欣悦却是她载过的第一个女生。

见她撕开棒棒糖的包装纸，粉红色的舌尖舔着糖果光滑的表面，嘴唇和糖果一样都是亮晶晶的颜色。不想做某些事的时候会软着声音撒娇，吃东西的样子好可爱，像只小猫，曾可妮的心情和在宠物店看到喜欢的小动物时十分相似，她觉得杜欣悦是她捡回来的受伤猫咪。

“今晚我和你睡？”

沉溺在欣赏中的曾可妮猛然回过神来，高挑的身子一僵，强装淡定地耸肩，回答：“是啊，只有一张床。”

尽管不易觉察，她还是注意到杜欣悦咬了咬下唇，毕竟她知道她已经分化，而这个生理现象总伴随着情色意味。室内的氛围明显变得暧昧起来，曾可妮隐约闻到甜甜的气息，掩盖了碘伏刺鼻的味道。杜欣悦的肌肤雪白，腿上和手臂的擦伤现在是红褐色的，像夺目的残妆，让人有种想将指尖抚上去的爱怜的冲动。

除了身上这些，杜欣悦左边嘴角还有一处破皮，血迹被纸巾擦尽，但还是能够看见红肿的圆点。曾可妮不知道该怎么做，出于保护欲又迫切地想照顾好她的小猫，于是不自觉地献上关心：“嘴角的伤，要怎么办？”

她轻轻捏住杜欣悦的下巴抬起来，没留意到彼此之间逐渐缩短的距离，有些危险。

“不知道，也许过几天就好了吧......”杜欣悦的眼神闪躲着，视线不敢在曾可妮脸上停留太久。她的五官线条明朗，光线在她脸上投下象牙般的乳白色，紧闭的嘴唇弧度漂亮得很特殊，冷冷的脸上没什么表情，只是目光过于温柔，虹膜表面是雾棕色，温暖得像是可以包容一切。

躺在床上的杜欣悦突然转身握住曾可妮的手，摸到她加快的脉搏。窗外盛夏夜的蟋蟀声仿佛变弱了，她的声音显得十分清晰，像细碎的星辰散落在房间的各个角落，明亮柔和。

“曾可妮，你对我有感觉吗？”

预感中的悸动来得如此之快，她万分纠结该要如何回应这记直球。

杜欣悦的手试探性地抚摸起曾可妮的脖颈，柔腻的掌心使肌肤温度攀升。曾可妮的眼睛眨都不眨，类似犬科动物的凝视，使她的脸颊发烫。感觉到微凉的指尖在她嘴唇的伤口周围温柔地摩擦，她恍惚了一下，惊喜地望向她。

“你为什么要跟那些男的在一起？”

一听这话，杜欣悦的脸色瞬间变冷，她的心情总是会浮到脸上去的。她轻蔑地笑了笑，“你看不出来吗，我是坏学生。”

朦胧的月光携带着湿热的雾气，空气陷入短暂且柔软的沉默，只剩下淡淡的香味在身体四周漫游。曾可妮不确定对方能不能听见自己的心跳声。

“巧了，我也不是什么好学生。”

“怎么，那你是怕我会讹你？”从她的眼神中，杜欣悦无法猜到她的情绪，但还是免不了往坏的方面想，这种因为缺乏安全感引发的悲观仿佛已经成为常态了。

她从曾可妮的校服认出来她的学校，也看得出她家境优渥。也是，拥有这种身份的人有什么理由和自己在一起呢？她低垂的眼眸黯了黯，心里出现知道即将被人拒绝从而产生的失落。

“我还没准备好，而且你身上的伤，不太方便吧。”

尽管在外面经常装逼，一副不可一世的威风模样，但在面对杜欣悦时，曾可妮不得不承认自己开始胆怯了，收起那些令她感到意外的想法，变得腼腆、紧张。

杜欣悦瞳孔中央的光像烛火一样闪动了一下，抬眸重新望向曾可妮，水润的嘴唇抿了抿。“我从来没听说过，这种事情还需要准备。你和他们真的不一样，对吗？”

曾可妮没有回答，微笑着哄她快睡觉，手臂绕到她肩后轻轻抱了抱她。杜欣悦闻到她身上的香味，心想可能是沐浴露或是洗衣液的味道，反正不是信息素，是能让人产生安定感的香味。她闭上双眼，做回一只乖巧的小猫。

后来曾可妮才知道，有时候她的小猫到了床上会变成水母。

-

鼻尖隔着裤子在隐私的部位摩擦，口鼻持续呼出的热气令曾可妮战栗。她下意识地将手搭在杜欣悦的肩上，想推开她，却没有推，胸腔被一种极度扭曲的刺激感填充，无数膨胀的红色泡沫直冲脑门。

裤子是棉质的，松松垮垮，并不光滑的布料在推挤的时候产生了更大的摩擦力，本就敏感的部位难以忍受这样的折磨，快速起了反应。

刚分化不久的alpha，自控力非常差，可不会那么迟钝。杜欣悦总是嘲笑她，下面几乎一摸就硬。

温热的嘴唇将裤子濡湿，舌尖周围有一块深色的圆形水渍，小猫咪蠕动的唇舌格外色情，在那个半勃的部位吞吐，慢悠悠画着圈。

感觉到肩后的手指收紧了，她笑着问：“这就受不了了呀？”

她双手揪住曾可妮大腿部位的裤子，把脸探得更前。曾可妮本能地后退，瘦高的身体靠在墙面，仿佛要镶嵌进去似的。

“你躲什么？等会还不是要求着我，让你进来？”

“欣悦……”

在她打破常规的攻势下，曾可妮特别被动，但又十分享受这种异样的快感。杜欣悦的年龄比她小，只是omega分化的时间比她们早一些，看着埋在自己胯间白嫩的脸蛋，心中还是会产生罪恶感。

腺体坚硬的顶部被杜欣悦含在嘴中，灵活柔软的舌头扫过充血的薄嫩表皮，带来电流经过的阵阵快感。曾可妮舒服地仰头，涨红的脸与白色墙面形成鲜明对比。

“嗯……好可爱，妮妮不要害羞嘛。”

指尖抚摸着她的大腿内侧，轻轻拍打几下。曾可妮实在太高了，让她把腿叉开一些会让半蹲的自己没那么累。

杜欣悦口腔中的温度比想象中高许多，触感柔软湿滑，尤其是一直在舔着她的舌头，不断地刺激她的神经末梢，像跳动的细软的弹簧。她腿根发软，完全招架不住。

“哎，不行……”曾可妮试图推开杜欣悦的肩。

杜欣悦非但没有离开，反而用双唇更加紧密地包裹她肿胀的腺体，舌尖撩拨微微突起的青筋。龙舌兰酒辛辣的味道冲入她的喉咙，在嘴里塞得满满当当，她张了张嘴，泛着白沫的粘稠液体顺着嘴角滑下来。

“啵。”

曾可妮从她嘴里抽出，挂在湿漉漉的前端的液体粘着杜欣悦的嘴唇，拖出晶莹的银丝，绯红色精致的小脸，还有迷离的水色眼眸，淫靡不堪。

杜欣悦擦了擦嘴，站起来脱去自己的T恤和裤子，把曾可妮拉到沙发旁边，直挺挺地摁下去。

“这么快就忍不住了？待会可要久一点。”

“我、很难保证。”桃花信息素味让曾可妮意乱神迷，手掌抚过光滑的脊背，解开杜欣悦的内衣扣。发育得比大多数同龄女生更加丰满的乳房离开束缚，跳了出来，散发着极具肉欲的诱惑力。

曾可妮将手掌覆上去，轻轻揉着，大拇指按压嫩粉色的乳尖。像是触发了什么开关，杜欣悦瞬间将上半身俯下来，去贴合她的手。她翘着臀部，双手撑在曾可妮颈边，姿势像正在伸懒腰的猫。

挺立的腺体摩擦着她的敏感部位，漂亮的腰背线条颤抖起来，曾可妮的手指探进紧贴肌肤的纯白色内裤，本想捏住边缘将它褪去，没曾想手滑了一下，充满弹性的皮筋回弹到杜欣悦娇嫩的臀瓣上。

她娇吟一声，臀部向下缩，隐私部位再次相触，就像火苗和引线，一点就燃。

湿润的内裤被曾可妮拉到杜欣悦的小腿，卷得像一股棉绳。她按着她的腰往下压。小穴早已湿得不成样子，很快就将腺体整根吞入。

“嗯、啊！好、好大，慢一点，嗯……”

杜欣悦酸软的身子渐渐失去力气，肚子贴着曾可妮结实的腹肌，脑袋倚靠在她的宽肩上，将拇指放进嘴里轻轻咬住。喉间发出断断续续的吟叫，微阖着眼睑，眼角发红。

一双大手托着她的臀尖，压下去又抬起来，手指嵌进饱满的臀肉里，在脆弱的肌肤表面留下指印。她的身体那么软，像发热的马苏里拉芝士，奶香混合着花香，曾可妮忍不住张嘴咬她的肩膀，在上面舔了舔。她撩开杜欣悦卷曲的发丝，爱抚侧脸上婴儿肥的脸肉，还有被热气蒸腾流溢着水光的淡粉色脖颈。

紧致的甬道包覆着曾可妮的腺体，将她吸往幽谷深处，快感席卷全身，夹得她头皮发麻，虚幻的色彩在视网膜上绽放。杜欣悦感觉在体内冲撞的似乎并不是她的腺体，而是对方的灵魂，闯入她的领域然后被温柔地接纳。

“还是欣悦下面比较会吸。”

呜咽声没有间断，杜欣悦羞红了脸轻声“嗯”了一下，放在曾可妮胸口上的手，手指收紧成小小的拳头，用娇软的声音喊她别停下。

曾可妮的后背蹭在磨毛沙发上，怀里光滑的躯体温度很高，像散发馨香的软玉。全身都在冒汗，湿漉漉的两人像刚从水里被打捞上来似的。

杜欣悦的身体剧烈颤抖，矜贵的桃花瓣被子弹一样细密的骤雨淋湿、击落，充满花香的汁液顺着腿根流淌下来，与射在她腿侧的液体融合，打湿沙发座垫。她眼神失焦，红肿的穴口像小猫的鼻子，还存在延迟性的收缩和翕动，些许蜜液垂下拖长，最后滴在曾可妮的胯骨边缘。

她像被人抽去硬骨，身体瘫软得不像样子，曾可妮用手托紧她细瘦的腰，慢慢放下来。

“和我做的时候，你会不会想到孔雪儿？”

曾可妮抱住杜欣悦倚靠着沙发靠背，手指漫无目的地缠绕杜欣悦后颈的发丝，问：“为什么？你跟她又不一样。”

杜欣悦埋在曾可妮颈窝处的脸仰起来，轻轻咬了咬她的耳垂，“那我要是问你想不想操她呢？你敢吗？”

“你在开玩笑吧？她可是你姐欸。”曾可妮手上的动作停住了，想低头探寻她的表情。

只听见她的声音回荡在还未及时褪下红色的耳根，“不哇，我是认真的。”

-

“孔老师我好像来早了。”

“没事，你快进来吧。”

看见站在门后的孔雪儿，曾可妮就知道她白天一定外出过——室内冷气大开，她身上披着件薄衬衫，开门时宽敞的领口滑下来了些，露出里面镶有珍珠纽扣的泡泡袖。曾可妮跟在她身后，情不自禁打量起笔直的细腿、精巧的踝骨和脚踵底的粉红色。

“你吃饭了吗？”

“啊？”曾可妮把书包放下来，心虚地应了几声。杜欣悦盘着腿在玩手机，仰脸对走近的她笑了笑。

“欣悦？你怎么在这？”

她们早就串通好了，装作不知情的样子，像天生的演员。

孔雪儿转过身来，那双标志性的小鹿眼疑惑地眨动几下。“你们，认识？”

她们点了点头。孔雪儿的笑容还是一如既往的温和，招呼曾可妮到书房里来。曾可妮早已看腻了她的表情——对每个人都一样，从不越线，而且称呼女同学都是“宝贝”。很少见到她脸上出现怒色，除了有几次撞见她和班长撒娇以外，曾可妮过分渴望从孔雪儿脸上看见别的神态。

娇羞的、愤怒的、难耐的、隐忍的……她变得不像原来的自己，觉得自己像伊甸园里的毒蛇，看管着同时也垂涎着那本不属于自己的红苹果。

要是从现在来看的话，那时候的曾可妮心态很幼稚，散发着玩心很重的孩子气，身上又糅合着阳光，拥有亦正亦邪的面容。她能轻松让人卸下戒备，借着这些优势总故意给喜欢的人添麻烦。

孔雪儿是全校最漂亮的老师，也是她的班主任。只有她说的话，曾可妮会听。

前不久的校庆晚会，曾可妮表演的节目里有段独舞，临近上场时肩后的系带突然松动了，孔雪儿二话不说把她拉到暗处帮她弄好。

“你今天真好看，和平常感觉很不一样。”

裙裾鲜红似火，指尖触到的窈窕腰身令孔雪儿脸颊微烫。波浪卷的长发半遮住瘦削的直角肩，曾可妮犹如一朵热情怒放的红玫瑰。

“总跳男团舞多没意思，我换个风格。”诡魅的狐狸眼眨了眨，红棕色眼妆化得很浓，以前的孔雪儿从不知晓这位调皮帅气的大孩子也可以这么性感。

想起面前的是让许多老师头疼的公子哥，那些出格的事情让孔雪儿倒吸了一口凉气，前几天听班里有人打小报告，说看见曾可妮在校门口和一个职高的女生坐豪车离开，她心里发紧，犹豫着要不要找个时间和她好好谈谈。

“孔老师在想什么？我要上台了。”曾可妮轻轻抓了抓孔雪儿的手臂。

孔雪儿回过神来，点头让她快点过去，呆望着她大步流星离开的背影，背部和腰间裸露的肌肉线条，清晰分明，与影视剧里刚毅且自信的身影重合，那一刻孔雪儿觉得她不像个舞者，倒像是战神。

“孔老师、孔老师？”清亮的声音再次在耳边响起，“身体不舒服吗？”

孔雪儿咬紧下唇，强打笑意摇摇头，体内莫名涌起燥热让她极度不安，这种感觉想必所有omega都很熟悉，好似羽毛抚过小腹和下体，爬满全身，她感觉到内裤轻微的湿意。

“今天你先回去吧，下周六和周日我们上两节课，好吗？”

孔雪儿瓷白的小脸浮起浅浅的粉色，语气里的异样让曾可妮心里发痒，她的尾音上扬，似乎带着哀求。

曾可妮放在试卷上的手指快速抬起，把桌上的东西都装进书包。一言不发地盯着她修长的指节，孔雪儿心里竟然产生希望她的手指落在自己身上的想法。身为老师，她对自己感到愧疚，但她怎么也不会料到，曾可妮天使般的外表下面，生长着一颗小恶魔的心。

曾可妮拎着书包跑出房间，与听见动静刚好起身走过来的杜欣悦撞了个满怀。

“起作用了没有？”

曾可妮狠狠点了点头。十五分钟前，杜欣悦把催情剂加在了孔雪儿的饮料杯里。催情剂是专用药物，只有omega可以购买，一般用于提前发情期。但它使用起来有个相当致命的bug，那就是解除药效必须通过alpha进行标记，如果像平常那样注射抑制剂是不管用的。

孔雪儿感到双腿发软，艰难地站起来，妄想关上房门。可跌跌撞撞的样子又怎么能成功呢？杜欣悦推开门，在惊愕的目光中搂住她的腰，用力将她拖到卧室里。这时的孔雪儿，还单纯地以为妹妹是来帮她的。

杜欣悦不是父亲的孩子，是妈妈和别人搞外遇生下来的。父母因为这件事离了婚，妈妈背上债务，两人的生活条件很糟糕，近几年才慢慢好转。尽管父亲对她们不冷不热，但孔雪儿认为大人的事不应该牵扯上孩子，为什么要让小小年纪的她去承担这些痛苦呢，明明不是她的错。

她很照顾杜欣悦，妈妈工作繁忙时都是孔雪儿陪着她，在杜欣悦眼里却是伪善的施舍，她一直不知道杜欣悦是恨她的。

就像曾可妮问起她为什么要对孔雪儿做这种事时，杜欣悦的回答是：“我对她的爱是夹杂着恨意的，我想看她痛苦的样子，好让她明白，一个被剥夺了选择权的人到底是什么感受。”

她和曾可妮像《告白》里的北原美月和渡边修哉，太高尚太纯洁的东西如果得不到，就拉上她一起沉沦，或是毁掉。

中学生是最可怕的恶魔，他们什么坏事都敢做，体力和智力也足够他们去施行脑海中罪恶的念头——而且大多数不是面临穷途末路的情况，事情总是在平淡的时间里发生，在自以为不用承担任何后果的心理条件下。

曾可妮跪在床上，神情有些懵，看着杜欣悦将孔雪儿的衬衫剥离。孔雪儿莹白的藕臂无力地晃了晃，跌在被褥上，压出浅灰色的褶皱。她有点害怕杜欣悦粗暴的动作会将她揉碎，因为此刻缩在床上的孔雪儿身体歪歪斜斜的，像断了线的人偶，像脆弱无比的纸团。

轻薄的泡泡袖衣衫被杜欣悦沿着胸口中央的缝隙撕开，珍珠滚落到床上，睁着亮光闪闪的眸子凝视着这一切。聚拢型的无肩带内衣包裹着呼之欲出的丰腴，杜欣悦恶趣味地将手指伸进绵软的乳沟，摩擦两边的软肉。孔雪儿红唇微张，胸口随呼吸难受地起伏。

“什么味道？”曾可妮下意识地舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，喉咙仿佛要窜起火苗。

“水蜜桃。”杜欣悦头也不回地说。

“啊……嗯、欣、欣悦，你怎么可以这样做？快停下，啊！”

内衣卡扣“啪”地打开，从身上扯下来随意扔在地上，像一只失去飞行动力的蝴蝶。杜欣悦坐在床上，抓住孔雪儿的手臂将她的身体托起来，浑圆的双乳在胸前摇晃，像一对沉甸甸的果实，野樱桃似的乳粒仿佛要把上面诱人的色泽滴落下来。

不可名状的香艳画面冲击着曾可妮摇摆不定的内心，老师不停地摇头，嘴唇蠕动着，这也是曾可妮第一次见到小鹿眼发红的眼眶。她欺身上前，双臂环抱孔雪儿的腰，和漫画人物一样俊俏的五官埋进她的胸脯。

“可妮！不要……”

她挣扎起来，试图将手臂伸出去推开她，但身后的杜欣悦死死抓紧她，把她的手反剪在颈后，不需要多余的绳索捆绑，她的姿势也像囚禁在金丝笼里的美人。

茂盛的发丝散在孔雪儿胸前，曾可妮嘴里的热气吹拂在她的敏感部位，乳粒被她的唇吸吮，滚烫湿滑的舌尖使它变硬，刺激得穴口又涌出些许热流。孔雪儿的手臂再也没了挣扎的力气，杜欣悦只需要单手就能锢住，于是腾出一只手揉她的乳房。

娇喘的声音夹伴着细微的水声，孔雪儿扭动着腰，向前拱了拱，曾可妮坐在她的腿上，让她的肌肉变得酸麻，几乎无法动弹。

“孔老师如果觉得难受的话，可以找我解决的。”

她闭上眼睛没有应答，曾可妮跪着抬高臀部离开孔雪儿的大腿，双手扣紧她的脚踝，把她的腿支起来，打开“M”字型。

她像一只剥了皮的桃子，轻轻捏一捏或者咬下一口，内里充沛的果汁就会喷溅出来。果汁美人，大概就是用来形容像她这样极具肉欲的女人的吧。

她那处与杜欣悦一样是桃粉色的，晶莹的液体挂在穴口周围，中央还一股一股地往下淌水。空气中浸满了甜甜的味道，三人像坠入边际无法估量的花海。

孔雪儿低垂着眼眸，意识被棉花糖包裹似的，视线填满模糊的毛边，她沉默地望见曾可妮把肿胀的东西塞进她的身体。撕裂的刺痛感使她控制不住发出呻吟，眉头紧锁，下巴靠在曾可妮的肩头。

她像被亵渎的神明。

曾可妮心想，花朵是不是要开在邪恶的土壤里才最美丽。

她下面还是太紧，她知道孔雪儿还未完全放松。

“孔老师辅导过的学生那么多，难道连一个能满足你的都没有吗？”

也许是某些老师嫉妒孔雪儿在学生中太受欢迎，刻意散播的谣言。漂亮不知何时变成了一种罪，人们只要看到她的脸就会不由自主地想到别的东西。曾可妮了解她的为人，自然是不相信这些的，但此刻她却在占有她，且用的是一种卑劣低俗的手段，她有一种作为胜利者的自鸣得意心态，无所谓继续伤害她。

“我没有，”受到羞辱的孔雪儿摇着头辩解，积攒在胸腔中的委屈像厚重的乌云挤压出现裂痕的闸门，自尊心在顷刻间崩塌。她的眼泪扑簌簌落下，沿着光洁潮红的脸颊，似湍涌的小溪，“呜呜，没有，我没有……”

“姐姐。”

杜欣悦松开手，孔雪儿的手臂垂下来，手腕是一圈勒红的印迹。杜欣悦搂住她的肩膀，抚摸着孔雪儿的下颌把她的脸转向自己。她用指腹将她的泪水擦拭干净，把凌乱的发丝拨向一侧。低头凑近小鹿粉红的鼻尖，杜欣悦用舌面描摹她呆愣的嘴唇，像吃果冻一样吮吸，带着蜜桃香味的津液比花香更甜，她贪婪地用舌头追着她无处躲闪的舌，掠夺她的气息。

“唔……欣悦。”

眼前与自己面貌相似的脸让孔雪儿心里升起更多禁忌感，她的学生和同父异母的妹妹，怎么可以这样做……

“自从我长大以后姐姐就再也没有亲过我了，这个吻，是姐姐欠我的。”

杜欣悦咬住孔雪儿的下嘴唇，但不忍心太用力，齿尖扫过薄嫩的唇面，没留下伤口。

孔雪儿不再抵抗，依然皱着眉，语气柔柔的，“我、我好疼。”

曾可妮也心软了，她很容易相信那些长得漂亮的女人。alpha的信息素霸道地充斥着整个房间，无声地渗进毛孔，融入沸腾的血液，与灵敏的细胞结合，迸溅出欲望的火花。

孔雪儿抱紧曾可妮的脊背，身体像玻璃，早被撞得粉碎，任何感知都非常不真实，犹如重新拼凑出来的梦。

湿透了。

触手可及的所有东西都湿透了。她们好像把夏天漫长的雨季搬进了房间。

曾可妮的手掌按压着孔雪儿的大腿内侧，用力往上推，好让出足够的空间给她律动，每一次深入都要撞在髋骨。躯体交合处被孔雪儿的汁液溢满，在摩擦中泛起微小的白沫，像肥皂水一样滑腻。孔雪儿不住地喘息着，叫声逐渐放荡，美妙的音阶从软糯的嘴角中飘散出来。曾可妮向前挺了挺身，腹肌猛烈震颤，射在了避孕套里。

腺体从她体内抽离，可她的身体似乎极不情愿，忽然绞紧她。

“姐姐的身体比嘴诚实呢，其实你很喜欢被操，对吗？”杜欣悦推开曾可妮的腰，将孔雪儿的背部抵在床头，然后跨坐到她身上。

杜欣悦捧起她的脸，深情地拥吻她。孔雪儿的大脑嗡嗡作响，自觉顺应内心的感觉，慢慢开始回吻她。杜欣悦听见她喉间传出幼兽般短促的低吟，激动地弓起身子，她唯一的目的是想确定这份感情是否是一厢情愿。

她明白自己不是什么高贵的人，只知道她对孔雪儿的感情并不廉价。

身后曾可妮的加入使她们的姿势更加不伦，她从后面进入杜欣悦。经受几轮抽插后，下体的酸麻使她的腰塌软下去，纠缠着孔雪儿的双唇颤抖着拉开了距离，额头贴在姐姐的锁骨处，柔软的手臂环抱她的腰。孔雪儿爱怜地抱住妹妹的肩颈，抬眸望向抿着嘴的曾可妮。

她也在盯着她的脸看，玻璃珠一样亮晶晶的瞳孔剖面，映着孔雪儿雾气朦胧的双眼。

曾可妮想采撷白雪融化后的色泽。轻声问她，可不可以和她接吻。孔雪儿觉得有些好笑，反问：“宝贝，这个时候怎么想起征求我的意见了？”

但她还是吻了她。

她喜欢唇吻与她的唇瓣接触的感觉，喜欢凑近自己的狐狸眼、英气的高鼻梁、大耳朵还有鬓角细碎的绒毛。

原来规则是可以被打破的，那些原本不可能的事情却真实地发生了。

“还很难受？”

曾可妮俯身舔舐着杜欣悦后颈的omega腺体，问的对象却是孔雪儿，她注意到孔雪儿一直在为肌肤之间产生的摩擦而皱眉。

孔雪儿没有回答她，心想现在丢盔卸甲会不会显得太狼狈。

“如果不标记就不会停止发情。”曾可妮忆起杜欣悦对她说过的这句话。

孔雪儿通红的脸蛋向上仰起，呼吸变得艰难，用力吸入逐渐稀薄的氧气，抬高颤抖的手，指尖扫过她突起的斜方肌，试图把她的肩膀拉近。

桃子熟透了，曾可妮心想，不把她吃干抹净的话，会不会很亏？

［TBC］


	4. 4

“不能出门逛街就算了，我去理发店做个头发都不行么？”

喻言瞥了她一眼，摇了摇头。“别再给我剥螃蟹了，热量太高，我吃一个就够了。”她从曾可妮手里接过瓷碗，颇有些无奈地看着浇在米饭上的蟹黄豆腐和几块剥好的蟹肉。她本就吃得不多，还好及时阻止了对方继续讨好的举动。

这可是我第一次给别人剥螃蟹，你这人真是不识抬举。昔日的大少爷愤愤地抿了抿嘴，没敢对面前强势的女人吐露心声。

“我这么久不换发型，你都不会看腻吗？”

喻言慢慢嚼着菜，等咽下去了，直勾勾盯着她的脸，回答：“不会。”

曾可妮暂时没话说了，在心里默默吐槽她怎么可以这么直男，现在感觉自己像被关在皇宫里的妃嫔，只有任由把玩的份。她已经算一个人待着不会觉得太无聊那类型的人了，追剧、健身、打游戏、吃吃喝喝，能和自己玩一整天。但老是在一个地方，再怎么样也玩不出花儿来，囚于鸟笼的金丝雀总会向往蓝天的。

即使喻言不松口，她也并没有放弃，如今她们晚上都在主人房睡觉，每晚吹一吹枕边风，喻言终于拗不过她的软磨硬泡，挥了挥手表示同意。所有喻言不在她身边的出行，都叫了助理陪同，还真像遛宠物似的，不管去哪里都得有个人看着。

“你防我比防贼还上心呢，我还会跑掉不成？”

曾可妮细长的手臂从喻言身后揽了上来，食指的指尖沿着小腹滑到腰间，身上的缎面睡衣轻薄无比，根本无法阻挡如同羽毛掠过的瘙痒。喻言抓住了她作乱的手，手指陷进她的指缝。

“你还不明白？你是我的私有物，我想怎么样就怎么样，再说了，听没听过一句话，江山易改，本性难移？”

曾可妮不屑地“切”了一声，把脸贴到喻言的肩后。其实圈养或是签订契约的主仆关系在这个社会并不少见，她不知道自己是听到喻言把她形容成私有物感到心暖，还是该对她这种几近病态的占有欲心生畏惧，发觉喻言对她还是不够信任，她又有些难过。其实要不是喻言真的很喜欢她，哪有耐心跟她耗这么久，或许她们早就步入婚姻的殿堂了。

喻言的生活三点一线，在她看来实在很难给感情再添些火候。要创造更交心的关系，她觉得还是欠缺了一些共处的时间。曾可妮约她去看电影，喻言同意了，但整个过程除了手牵着手这个勉强算得上亲密的动作之外，就没有更多的交流了，更何况喻言兴致不高，一直半躺在座椅上昏昏欲睡，有几次曾可妮偏过头来跟她说话，她假装没有听见。

“我很久没有去酒吧了。”

“嗯。”喻言象征性地回应道。她趴在床褥间，双臂交叠，歪着脑袋枕在手背上面。墨绿色真丝系带睡袍被身后的人褪至肩胛下方，妖冶不羁的纹身华丽地露着，在手掌温热的抚摸下慢慢变热，色彩鲜艳得似要流淌出来。

有时候吧，不得不承认曾可妮这人还挺上道，不需要她怎么使唤，屁颠屁颠就跳上了床，显摆她的套路。平时一回到家她也总围着她转，让喻言有种自己是她的宇宙中心的错觉。她都开始怀疑，曾可妮是不是曾经在牛郎店里搞过副业。

“一起去吧，酒吧？”

曾可妮按摩着喻言的肩膀，手指揉捏的力度刚刚好，指尖微微发烫，很快就使她的肌肤染上了浅红色的指印，仿佛在凤凰的头颅前方绽出细小的桃花。

“以前都不知道，你按摩的手法还挺不错，哪学的？”喻言想把话题引开。她闭着眼睛，嘴角舒服地上扬，肩后的手指推着她的颈筋，她的脑袋因为肌肉牵扯也产生了轻微的颤抖。

“你哥我可没少去按摩店哈，也算是耳濡目染？”曾可妮得意地甩了甩秀发，她的头发新烫了卷，终于不是贴头皮的直发了，还潮流地弄了深蓝色挂耳染。

Hello？攀亲戚的同时还能踩到我的雷点是吗？喻言皱了皱眉。

曾可妮还没意识到这句话会让自己的处境变得危险，依然一副风流子弟的做派。此前没有人教她察言观色，如今偶尔神经大条翻过几次车，失去靠山的她注定是要为言论和行为尝到苦果的。喻言性子直，但也不会每次都把话说明白，也许在心里早就默默地给她记了一笔。

曾可妮俯下身子，拨开喻言后颈处的发丝，凑近去观察她的腺体，指尖小心翼翼地在边缘的地方按了按。

“别动、那里。”喻言轻声说，语气隐约冰冷下来。

易感期已经过去了一段时间，腺体不再浮肿，恢复成平常的肉粉色，像一小块初愈的疤痕，还是那么脆弱且敏感。腺体表面比周围的肌肤还要柔软，曾可妮的指甲触在上面，好像陷进快要融化的棉花糖，棉花糖的中央是她暗红色的牙印，细小的、星星点点状，那是刺破她肌肤后留下来的痕迹，仿佛印入她的记忆深处，永远不会消失一样。

曾可妮情不自禁地咽了一下口水，低头嗅了嗅喻言的后颈，幽幽花香立刻窜进她的鼻腔，像极了那天晚上急不可耐地与她交缠的冲动。

喻言耳后发痒，她缩了缩脖子，感受到曾可妮温润的呼吸，可能她的鼻尖在下一秒就要贴上她裸露的皮肤了。

喻言觉得自己的身体很不对劲，内心开始挣扎。她已经被她永久标记，不再轻易对除她以外的alpha的信息素产生反应，但曾可妮身上的气味就像她的专属按钮，不需要过多的引诱，她这颗炸弹一按就炸。

“睡着了吗？”

床头柜上的月球灯洒下薄雾一样的光，是奶黄色的，斜铺在喻言的侧脸上，投射出阴影，她翘挺的鼻梁与嘴唇弧度显得更加分明，曾可妮注视着她唇上的纹理，欲望无法收束，在那些看似安静的花瓣上肆无忌惮地游走。

她把喻言的睡袍拉上来，手掌温柔地覆在她的腰上，用力托住她的身体试图把她翻过来，“别趴着睡。”

喻言翻过身，略显烦躁地打掉曾可妮的手。睡袍领口完全是散开的状态，只半遮住胸口的红樱，丰润的乳房被压得久了，印上错乱的被褥褶皱的压痕，与先前暗红色的吻痕交叠在一起，造成极大的视觉冲击。

曾可妮双手撑在喻言的颈侧，长发如瀑垂落，在喻言的肩头轻轻拂动着。

喻言张了张嘴，被花香浸润的气息洒在曾可妮脸上，“扎头发。”她提醒道。

曾可妮愣住了，微弱的光线在她的虹膜表面跳跃了一下。她的瞳色很深，像电影幕布一样将喻言的脸庞倒映在内。喻言看着她坐起来，双腿蜷曲，屁股轻轻挨着她的胯骨，不敢将重量完全压到她身上。她的手绕到脑袋后面，用手腕上的皮筋把头发简单扎了起来。

她一言不发，目光仍有些许胆怯，试探性地打量着喻言的脸庞。

“不用这么小心翼翼吧，过来点儿，我又不会把你给吃了。”喻言眼角含笑，神色忽然变得柔和，甚至有一丝妖媚，虽然是在曾可妮身下，却仰脸挑衅着她。

“可你看起来就像要把我吃掉啊。”曾可妮倾身下来，双手轻捏着喻言的锁骨，细瘦的腰部往下塌，贴着喻言的腹部。她的臀部其实没有几两肉，却翘得十分好看，让喻言想到一只伸懒腰的狐狸。

喻言解开她的衣扣，柔腻的肌肤相触，温度在暧昧的摩擦中逐渐上升。身体内部的火苗操控着曾可妮，alpha本能的交配欲支配她燃烧起来的灵魂，被一股强大的力量裹挟着，指使她去做出进一步的举动。

“为什么不亲我？”喻言发觉她在走神，眼里染上几分愠色。

曾可妮用唇吻堵上她不满的嘴唇，潦草地吮吸几下，当喻言将急切的舌尖探出来索取抚慰时，她却退开了。她看见对方半睁开疑惑的眼，还有来不及收回去的小舌，坏坏地笑。“我只是在想，要先亲哪里。”

她的表情又让喻言恍惚起来，没错，她还是那个自己眼里玩世不恭的坏家伙，只不过现在比起嫌弃地避开她，喻言更想将她紧紧地抱进怀里，距离越近越好。

睡裤被某个部位撑得隆起，曾可妮一面匆忙地吻着喻言的脖颈和肩膀，一面用发硬的地方在她的小腹与大腿根处剐蹭。那东西的热量本就比寻常体温高上少许，摩擦中带有明显得不能再明显的挑逗意味，隔着布料感受到它的形状，喻言霎时红了脸。

都说她的身体很不对劲，以往还能被理智把控，现在根本没办法拒绝曾可妮在床上对她发出的任何邀请，只能放任目的性极强的渴求游于散发香味的肢体间。

曾可妮的马甲线又颤了颤，腰胯向下探，顶部抵在敏感的洞口，然后又轻轻抬起来。大概又是一个假动作。

“哈......”喻言深吸了一口气，伸手去拽她的手臂，“别、你别这样。”

她生气了，一张漂亮的脸蛋涨得通红，羞愤地娇斥：“不想做就别做！”

“你看看你，口是心非，这个习惯什么时候能够改改？既要诱惑我，又这么禁不起撩拨，”曾可妮语速很慢，不急不躁地抚摸着喻言薄薄的颈部肌肤，指腹被高得吓人的温度熨烫，她面无表情地低头，光滑湿润的舌头在喻言颤抖的喉头上舔了舔，不但没将温度降下去，反倒像往火堆里添上了更多干柴，“你也知道，我被你弄硬了可没那么容易泄火的。”

“不要在我面前炫耀了，曾可妮，没什么意思。”

“没有。”曾可妮咬住她的侧颈，齿尖温柔地摩挲，像欲求不满的犬科动物似的又伸出舌头舔，贴着她脉搏激烈的动脉。她的声音仿佛在撒娇，“让你做好心理准备罢了，之前你易感期我玩不过你，这次......对了，”她用拇指按压喻言胸前的红樱揉搓，满意地听见她的低吟，说，“明天要上班吧？”

异样的快感堆积在被她触摸过的所有地方，溪流自小腹内部泄出体外，内裤的湿意让喻言感觉难受极了。她曲起双膝，脱掉自己的裤子。

“喻言，我发现你真的是个诱受欸。”

“闭嘴，没见过omega是不？”喻言被她玩弄的眼神扫遍全身，顿觉羞耻更甚，咬着牙，为了给自己找台阶下，不得不带上所有可怜的omega同胞们共沉沦。

曾可妮意味深长地咂了咂嘴，“没见过你这样的。”

她也脱掉裤子，喻言别过脸去。曾可妮再次弓着身子下来，健美的腰线滑过喻言颤抖的肚子，与脐钉相触，金属的圆钉早就不是冰凉的，只带来轻微的硬物感，她知道，喻言身体的一切东西都能激起自己的兴致。

她热情地吻着她的嘴唇，似乎要把红玫瑰的花瓣都尽数碾碎，榨成鲜艳无比的花汁。

舌尖勾勒她的唇心，牙齿抵在她的下嘴唇，厮磨的过程掺杂着竞争的胜负欲，她们都在进攻，没有人缴械投降。金银花混合了龙舌兰特殊的气味，汗液将散乱的发丝黏在脖颈，粉釉的瓷器表面仿佛出现狰狞的裂痕，一种野性的美感在床褥之间狂舞。

嘴角的血腥味在口腔里蔓延，分不清是谁的伤口，她们也并不在意。

柔软的被子布满了深浅不一的褶皱，灰色的阴影像冷却的火山岩浆，在上面层层堆叠，而同样是灰色的，还有淌在上面的水渍。

喻言翻身将曾可妮压在身下，在她的眼里，曾可妮是她无法平息的火。似乎只有这一刻，才能把她牢牢抓住。将那个空虚的部位对准她腺体的顶部，足够的润滑加快了她吞入的速度。但，还是有些疼。喻言秀眉紧皱，眉心写满隐忍的痛苦。

她不得不停止了暴戾的亲吻，侧过脸来倒伏在曾可妮颈间，光洁的额头撞上她的下颌骨，曾可妮赶紧扶住她无力的脖颈。

“疼吗？”曾可妮的手很大很长，掌心贴在喻言后颈发烫的腺体上慢慢地揉按。

“嗯……”小腹下又不受控制地涌出晶莹的液体来，雪色臀丘痉挛似的颤了颤。

紧致娇嫩的阴道被粗硬的东西撑开，填得太满，交合处死死地咬紧，喻言能够清晰地感知到每一个细微的动作，在她的内壁轻轻剐蹭着的，是让她又爱又恨的玩意儿。

“你、动快一些。”

喻言知道她不想弄疼自己，所以动作才这么小心。她夹紧双腿，情欲迷离的眼眸浸漫着水色，尽管眼角很快溢出了泪花，但仍厚着脸皮提出简单直接的请求。

曾可妮双手紧紧扣住喻言的腰，把身体侧过来，抬起一条腿勾在她的胯部，将喻言半压着，再把手臂圈在她的肩胛骨后面。

说不清这样侧着的姿势有没有更舒适，但肢体紧密缠绕，感觉自己就像一个被襁褓包裹的婴儿，很有安全感。

喻言嗅着曾可妮身上的香味，细长的手指捧起她的脸，探寻她的舌尖。

“唔......”

紊乱的呼吸洒在曾可妮胸前，喻言的内心出现片刻的迷失，就像明明在和具象化的人物相拥，却害怕梦醒时发现其实是满怀的泡沫一样。她开始反思自己用金钱去收买人心到底是不是正确的选择，这种带有强迫意味的做法，能把虚拟转化成真实吗？

曾可妮翘挺的鼻尖触碰着令人垂涎的乳房，腺体的抽动带来原始的快感，通过活跃的滚烫的神经传递上来，使所有感官变得癫狂。爱慕像脱缰的野马，在喻言娇美的身上奔腾。眼前放浪的景象她真想记一辈子。

“为什么不射进来？”喻言在曾可妮腰上捏了一把，曾可妮吃痛地从她身上退开。她伸手拽了被子包住自己的身体，闭上眼睛不再看她，语气因为别扭的心情而显得有些僵硬，“你要是忍不住的话，也无妨。”

不在易感期，应该没什么问题吧......

“我之前私生活是乱了些，但有些原则上的事，我不会越线。”

这种时候，还在打造啥“好男人”形象啊？喻言简直无语。

床上一片狼藉，曾可妮把她从被子里面捞起来，胡乱地用湿毛巾擦了擦她，然后给她套上衣服。

筋疲力尽的喻言，身体软绵绵的，眼皮很沉重，任由她马虎地收拾着自己。她脑海中突然浮现出一个画面，那就是曾可妮当了“爸爸”，照顾孩子的时候也是这样，看了让人只想摇头。

唯一可圈可点的地方，是带她去另一个干净房间睡觉的时候，曾可妮是抱着她去的。还好，她体贴到知道她没力气走路。

“对不起，弄出那么多伤。”曾可妮在喻言脸上落下一个晚安kiss，揉了揉她的头发。

兴许有人认为粗暴的性爱代表不在乎对方，但在曾可妮看来却恰恰相反，猛烈的行为意味着当面对她时，爱意无法收束。这种失控越来越多，似乎在喻言身上得到最准确无误的印证。

她爱她，所以看到那些自己亲手弄出来的伤痕，会感到愧疚和怜惜。

喻言卷翘的羽睫轻轻颤了颤，“我没事，其实你也不需要道歉。”

“我，我不知道，但我就是想道歉。”曾可妮的身体挨得很近，侧身将手臂绕在喻言腰间，她的体温还是很暖，也许是alpha特有的体质，喻言下意识想往她怀里靠。她听见她温柔地说：

“不只是因为这次，其实我早就想道歉了，从再次见到你的时候，我就想为以前的事道歉了，学校的事。”

喻言一怔，“搞小动作引起我的注意，现在后悔了？”

“不是啦，”曾可妮笑了一会，“不后悔。但还是想说，对不起，让你爱上我。”

喻言“啧”了一声，嫌弃地拍了拍曾可妮的手背，“大晚上矫情，怪肉麻的。”

tbc


	5. 5

曾可妮问喻言要不要一起去酒吧，当然是一种相对委婉的说辞。之前喻言有时也会去清吧打发时间，她以为曾可妮在家里呆得太烦闷，想和自己去那里喝喝酒听听歌什么的，但曾可妮果然还是最想去蹦迪。

喻言看她手舞足蹈一通解释，并没有感到过多意外，很快就答应下来。曾可妮目瞪口呆，望着转身朝书房走去的背影，在心里默默想，这位外表高冷的总裁大人其实也没那么不好说话。

她找了自己叱咤江湖时期常去的一家club，美滋滋地订下最贵的卡座，并且是自掏腰包，似乎重新获得了当年那种挥金如土的快感，人都还没开始蹦呢，就感觉浑身舒畅，身上所有的细胞都像打了兴奋剂一样沸腾起来。

这个club在她们富二代圈子里是很出名的，曾可妮还是尊贵的vip，后来手头紧，便有很长时间不再光顾。这回突然订了座，club那边的人马上殷勤地打电话过来问候，曾可妮一下就猜出这些趋炎附势的商家的目的，是想探听她的近况，是否有“东山再起”的可能性，然后再决定该使出哪些招数，来提高消费黏性。

“怎么这么大方啊，蹦迪对你来说吸引力有这么大吗。”喻言洗完澡出来，盘腿坐在沙发上，用某app查看着那家club的详细信息，指尖在评论区快速划动，不禁皱了皱眉。

曾可妮轻轻叹了口气，语气十分诚恳，“哎，我真不想太引人注目的啊，都怪以前太招摇了，现在感觉就像掉在蜘蛛网上的飞蛾，在这些地方一有什么动静就会被盯上，很难把之前留下的那些信息删除干净。”

见喻言低着头不说话，她猜不出她的情绪，问道：“你是担心我还像以前那样，总爱乱花钱吗？”

喻言摇摇头，“不是。”

“我看起来没以前那么混了吧？该戒的我早就戒掉了，你放心，”曾可妮揽住喻言的肩，用脸颊亲昵地蹭了蹭她的脸，“只要花在自己人身上，这钱就花得值。”

日子开始变得“惨淡”之后，她也打过一些零碎的工，还把舞蹈视频和打架子鼓的视频上传到短视频app上，在社交平台有不少粉丝。说火吧也不是太火，但小白脸样儿的alpha确实挺招人喜欢，有些富婆会送昂贵的礼物给她，体验一下云养“小男友”的乐趣。不过话又说回来，那时候和现在有固定工作和收入的生活几乎没什么可比性。

尽管过去是个吊儿郎当的玩咖，但她是个聪明人，明白什么时候应该收心。恃宠而骄的人在这个充满利益纠葛的社会里注定走不长远，就像金钱一样，一个人的爱也禁不起被人无度地挥霍。可以清楚的是，爱是有限度的，虽然没有办法用具体的东西去衡量爱的价值，但“交换”是有必要的，无论是否等价。而保持分寸感与适度增加新鲜感，都是延长保质期的关键。

想到喻言对自己别样的占有欲，曾可妮就不寒而栗，她没有像往常那样叫上一大堆朋友，心想如果喻言觉得自己被冷落的话，怕是回家要扒下她一层皮。她没把这次出行当作聚会处理，只当成二人的约会。

一个热闹且放肆的约会。她是这么认为的。

看到换好衣服后的喻言，曾可妮的嘴巴哼起了《辣台妹》，还随着旋律在她跟前不由自主地扭了扭腰。“老婆，辣得我流口水了。”她表情夸张地用手指抹了一下嘴角。

喻言嗤了一声，“油嘴滑舌。”

她衣服款式并不复杂，只单穿了件紧身吊带短裙。布料包裹着她前凸后翘的躯体，胸部、腰部与臀部的线条被勾勒得极尽风韵，包臀裙长度未及膝盖，下摆边缘绣着短短的黑色蕾丝，如同欲望在黑暗中伸出触角，企图覆上腿部光滑的白皙。

喻言化着冷傲精致的妆，嘴唇像红玫瑰，眼眸却是让人感到温暖的焦糖色。长发半挽在脑后，部分发丝垂落在肩颈处，发尾烫了卷，散发成熟女性特有的魅力。

这种禁欲又美艳的反差，无论男女见了都会被她吸引。

“你穿太少了。”曾可妮回过神来，找了件风衣要给她披上。

没想到喻言脸上突然出现愠色，眉头一凛，推开她的手臂。

“去蹦迪穿少一点怎么了，你自己不也穿得很少吗，你们alpha，是不是都有omega被害妄想症？而且觉得omega受害是因为他们本身有罪？自己大摇大摆出门就无所谓……”

曾可妮的手臂在半空中停住了，听她这劈头盖脸一通说教，脑袋有些懵，但她还是默默把大衣披到喻言身上，委屈地说：“入秋了，外面有点冷。”

喻言呆愣了好一会，才反应过来是个误会，不好意思地穿着大衣，低声向她道歉。

“没关系。”曾可妮笑着挠了挠头。

她穿上复古花色小西装，衣服被优越的头肩比衬得帅气十足，她看起来是个花花公子的样子，但衣服上的暗纹又显得好像没那么高调。内搭黑色贴身短袖，像跳舞会穿的轻便衣服，下摆只到腰部，但布料延伸出来一个“X”型包裹在腹部，还是能看见中央流畅的腰线。裤子是带有垂感的黑色宽松长裤。

曾可妮耳朵上银质的圆形大耳环颤抖了一下。喻言衣服的领口不算太低，刚刚曾可妮还是看见了她暴露在肩胛上方的纹身，想到平常这纹身都不怎么外露的，她在心里自然而然也就把它当成唯独自己才能看的所有物，现在要和别人分享，心里反而产生了莫名的酸意。

她之前问过喻言，喻言说这纹身是她高中毕业后给自己的成人礼物之一。而且她发现喻言不仅会跳舞，而且跳得还特别撩人，才恍然大悟面前的女人并不简单。或许她表现给你看的只是所有才华的三分之一，同时你用眼睛看得到的，也只是她想展示给你看的罢了。

这种有选择性的释放和收敛，在喻言身上汇集成一种让人迷恋的神秘气息，曾可妮觉得自己陷入得越来越深，几乎快把她当作仰慕和崇拜的对象看待了。

“野啊妹妹，”她咂了咂嘴似在回味旧时的时光，感叹道，“在学校里真看不出来你是这种人。”她脑海里浮现她身穿校服的三好学生模样。

喻言眯起眼睛，指尖在曾可妮的衣领上面游走，气息故意离得很近，反问她：“哪种人？”

“还用说吗，当然是——心上人。”土味情话脱口而出，曾可妮笑着低下头，用鼻尖碰了碰喻言的脖颈。

喻言的呼吸变得急促，双颊微红，又产生了那种被温暖的气流包围着的微妙感觉。

曾可妮在她愣神的时候扶住她的肩膀，将她的身体轻轻转过去，“有贴上阻隔贴吗？”指尖拨开喻言后颈的发丝，细心检查了一下。喻言心底涌起一股暖意，她没有应声，伸手勾上曾可妮的手腕，握住她的手。

准备出门，曾可妮走在前面，喻言拉着她的手停顿了一下，手指往回拽了拽。

曾可妮停下脚步，疑惑地回头望，见喻言指了指自己的嘴唇，魅惑却又清澈的眼睛眨了眨。

“现在不要，”曾可妮细长的手臂揽过喻言的肩，“等到了舞池里，我再找机会，偷偷吻你。”

-

私家车在拥堵的路上穿梭，霓虹灯下繁华的街道好像流动着的铜金色丝带，携卷着欢愉的暗流，隐藏着热闹且颓废的迷乱。年轻人眼里的都市夜生活，总是带着这样的气息。

车身在高楼大厦底下盘桓，最后终于驶入地下停车场。她们下了车，在灰黑色的复杂结构中绕来绕去，寻找迷宫的出口，从阴冷的空气中感知到一丝令人情绪躁动的喧嚣。

然后她们从这个建筑的底部乘坐电梯来到它的顶端，仿佛站在利刃上面，无声地将这高楼剖开。但喻言自始至终都不知道它的外观是什么样子，她总觉得车子驶进来以后，就把她们送到了不同的位置，也许和在地上看过的不一样。

方向感已经尽数失灵了，有种提前迷失于城市森林的错乱感。

club盘下了露天场和室内场，前者位于天台，铺着绿植还搭建了彩色遮阳伞，复古音响放着悠扬的爵士乐。它更像个天台咖啡厅，比起室内要清净许多，是个清吧。

室内场到了夜晚才开始营业，是实打实的蹦迪场所，充斥着浓烈的烟酒气。曾可妮不知道是在什么时候通过身份验证的，出了电梯之后直接挽着喻言的手穿过安检门。喻言心想，可能是刷脸或是虹膜吧，生活中的高科技手段越来越让人无法察觉了。

她们在寄存室存放了大衣，喻言好奇地打量四周，直到走出寄存室，面前才出现了club的服务员。她谄媚地笑着，将两人引到卡座。

室内的设计很有现代风格的层次感，虽然各个区间内容都很丰富，但完全没有狭窄逼仄的感觉。电子音的旋律环绕式回荡在耳边，具有强烈跳跃性的音符仿佛在柱子和墙壁上面弹跳，与旋转的光斑交叠成具象化的影子。

酒保把两杯调制后的热红酒递上来，曾可妮喝了一小口暖暖身子，便将酒杯放回托盘，轻声交代几句，酒保点点头离开了。

猩红色的灯光笼罩在她们身上，似乎要把身体内部蠢蠢欲动的因子引诱出来，将瞳孔内部的色彩都渲染得扑朔迷离。

所有的酒和食物对她们都是免费无限量供应，想喝什么鸡尾酒只需要和酒保打声招呼。

片刻之后，酒保端着托盘走来，将几瓶开了盖的精酿、装了冰块的酒杯还有一杯琥珀色的Rusty Nail摆放到桌上。

曾可妮拿起那杯点缀着螺旋形橙皮的Rusty Nail，递到喻言嘴边，“ 这里面是蜂蜜威士忌，味道还不错。”

喻言抿了一口，冰凉的酒液滑入喉咙，在口腔里留下略带着甜味的威士忌焦香，高浓度酒精很快就渗入味蕾，将细胞点燃，连同着胃都升腾起轻微的刺痛感。但这样的酒，跟喻言之前喝过的相比还算是柔和的了。

她笑了笑，“麻烦给我拿一杯干马提尼，还有龙舌兰日出。”

“喂，”曾可妮用手肘推了推喻言的胳膊，凑到她耳边压低了声音说，“看来在家里还没喝够龙舌兰呀？”

喻言感觉耳鬓被她的呼吸弄得痒痒的，曾可妮的大耳环不经意触到她的颌骨，有点凉。她脸上浮起浅浅的红晕，在灯光下并不明显，她傲娇地撇撇嘴，“我就想喝。”

邻座的年轻男女贴身而坐，举止亲密地玩着一些看不懂规则的罚酒游戏，脸颊表面早就是酒醉的酡红色，衣领周围被酒渍打湿，暴起青筋的脖颈也像抹了油一样光滑，不知道上面淌着的是酒还是汗。还有一群烟鬼，聚集在另外的地方，变着戏法似的，从口鼻里呼出大大小小、形态各异的水烟圈，那些烟雾消散的速度很慢，像幽灵一样爬满桌面，或是覆上他们歪斜的身体。

舞池里聚满了扭动着的身影，寻欢作乐的少爷小姐们不再保持“北京瘫”懒洋洋的状态，都像身体上了发条的舞蹈机器，不知疲倦地摇晃着，将啤酒瓶高举过头，时不时大灌一口，时不时激动地挥洒几下，把液体溅在别人亢奋的脑袋上。

曾可妮已经两瓶酒下肚，进口的精酿虽然容量不大，但酒精浓度依然不可小觑，很容易被其多样的顺滑口感蒙骗。她的手掌慢慢贴上喻言的腰，心脏在酒精的作用下跳得很快，但还好，四周音乐的音量足够大，盖过了心跳声。

“嘀——”她伸出手指去戳喻言漂亮的脸，傻笑着，问，“跟我去跳舞呗？”

喻言的手臂被她挽起，肢体的摩擦与那些滑进肚子里的酒精一样，为欲望煽风点火。

舞池的地板加装了弹簧，踩在上面有种很不真实的感受。别人的脚步都特别用力，发泄式地跺着脚，好像要把痛苦从身上抖落下来然后狠狠踩碎。地板的震动不是自主动作造成的，而是被其他人的律动影响着，身体完全不受控制，自踏入舞池的那刻起，就只能摇摇晃晃地加入其中。

“十点半以后，才会有乐队上台。”曾可妮提高音量，指着正前方比舞池高出一米多的圆形舞台，对喻言说。

DJ播着让人情绪高涨的音乐，纷乱的脚步妄想追赶上快节奏的鼓点。喻言的太阳穴突突地发疼，像正在被人注射麻痹神经的毒药。

音乐有时候是人类的吗啡。她的发丝飞扬起来，半眯着眼睛沉醉在盲目的自由里。

喻言觉得面前的所有人都像水族馆里面，被变幻着灯光颜色照射的水母，用力地向前游，但游出去的距离却又那么短，永久地困在装有灯柱的玻璃箱里，供人观赏。

她差点就被香水味、汗味、酒味、嘈杂的音浪和欢呼声吞噬，感觉到曾可妮的手掌托在她的腰后，触感如此清晰，似乎有她在身边，她才能放心地让自己迷失。

当DJ播放起《Back to me》这首歌的时候，曾可妮垂下了脑袋，将喻言拥入怀中。她们的身体都在发热，额上渗出薄薄的汗，但她们还是抱得很紧，好像有一颗迫切地想把对方揉进自己体内的心。

等磁性的女声唱到“come back to me , to me”这句，曾可妮吻上喻言的嘴唇，热切而又深情地吻她。在摇晃中喻言无法看清她迷离的眼神，光影落在她身上围绕出一圈圈虚幻的色彩，狂乱的浪漫将背景编造得像是银河系里璀璨却混沌的星空。

她在她喜欢的歌曲中吻了她。尽管意识变得模糊，但她还是记下了这个深刻的吻。

电音的音浪让人意犹未尽，女声又开始唱了起来。

“回去坐会吧，我出汗了。”

喻言睁开眼，耳根通红，抿嘴撩了一下头发点点头，与曾可妮十指相扣。

tbc


	6. 6

“我去趟洗手间。”喻言站起来，拍了拍曾可妮的肩膀。

曾可妮伸手拉住她的手臂，“你说啥我听不见！”

越来越高的音浪填充进脆弱的耳朵，彩色的灯光在她们脸上忽明忽灭，交织成千变万化的形状，像不停歇地往漆质面具上寄生的油彩。

喻言弯下腰，柔软的发丝在颈侧飘舞几下，鼻尖差点撞在曾可妮的额头上。她把话重复了一遍，曾可妮迟疑地松开手。酒精蚕食着她的脑神经，她的反应变得迟缓了许多。

club里面的构造咋眼一看并不算复杂，但有些隐藏起来的地方，只有当人们走近了，才发现别有洞天。它有很多奇奇怪怪的通道，看起来不是特别起眼，也不知道会通往哪里。

喻言按着墙壁花花绿绿指示灯的方向走，心想就这么大的地儿，总不会迷路的吧。

如果曾可妮发现她这都能迷路，可能会嘲笑一番，喻言脑海中浮现出曾可妮粲然的笑脸。可就在这时候她突然又意识到，自己没把手机带在身上。

蜿蜒的走廊似乎很长，地上铺着灰紫色的大理石，连墙面都嵌满铅色的很宽很长的瓷砖，抛光精细，如同钢板一样反着光，能看见映在上面的模糊的人影。通道入口没有门，音乐依然能够从她身后传进来，只不过音量已经削弱。

光线越来越晦暗，每隔几米远就能看见两个或两个以上的人靠墙站着，身体像被胶水粘住似的贴在一起，压低着嗓音说着些让人脸红的话。有些人举动更加大胆，扭动着出油的绯色的脸，衣衫半解，一边激烈地亲吻着一边将手伸进对方的裤子。

不同的信息素味混杂在闷热的空气中，闻起来像不在行的人随便调配出来的一大缸劣质鸡尾酒。

柔媚的轻吟还有唇舌吮吸发出的口水声，让眼前的景象显得更加诡异。一位被抵在墙壁边的娇美女子，当喻言经过的时候半敛着水汪汪的桃花眼，在男人的臂弯下与她对视。喻言吓了一跳，赶紧把目光避开，从他们身边逃离。

她低着头快步走，又有几个交叠的黑色影子从地板上面晃了过去。喻言不由自主地开始联想，以前的曾可妮也有可能在这些阴暗暧昧的角落和不同的女人调情。

现在只要不在她身边，喻言就有种不踏实的感觉，整个人的心情明显焦躁起来。我得赶快回去，她心想。

走出去的时候，时间同样让她感到漫长。她觉得自己仿佛行走在肝脏深红色的血管或是肠道的褶皱里，就连脚步声都被蠕动着的空间壁垒吞噬。

迎面走来一位矮小的男人，不怀好意地盯着她，视线黏在她的胸部，聚焦成红外线瞄准的红点。那种狙击手看猎物的眼神，让喻言不禁捏紧了拳头。那人故意走得很慢，等他终于走过去了，喻言突然打了一个冷颤，不确定他在后面还有没有继续盯着她看。

“美女一个人啊？要不要哥哥陪一陪你？”

“哎别着急走啊！”

“您这纹身挺好看，给个联系方式呗，我寻思着赶明儿我跟我这些哥们儿也去文个……跟您凑一对儿怎么样？”

“都是来耍的，装撒子纯洁！”

……

喻言还是没有把视线往上移，想尽量避开那些不愿意看到的脸。恐惧感从心底蔓延上来，她已经很久没有经历过这种无助的感觉。望着虫洞一样的黑暗，她感到一丝绝望，就好像这个通道没有尽头似的。

操。真他妈撞鬼了！

此时前方忽然出现一个飞奔而来的“鬼影”，直直地冲向她，她隐约预感到即将撞上，猛地停下脚步，准备屈起膝盖给对方的胯下来上一击。

“别！”熟悉的声音在她耳边响起，随之而来的还有她衣领处好闻的香味，喻言的动作顿了顿。

曾可妮张开双臂抱紧喻言，她的身体很烫，裸露的肌肤挨着她的身体，“嘿，是我。”

“你、你怎么来了？”喻言抬起头，下巴在曾可妮的颈窝蹭了蹭，语气变得有些弱，好像要撒娇，埋怨她怎么这么久才来，但喻言没有把心里的害怕告诉曾可妮。

“我有点担心你，”曾可妮向四周望了望，“你长得那么漂亮，一个人在这里，时间久了我不放心。”

喻言下意识地握紧她的手，“你之前也和别人在这儿，像他们一样，做过这些事么？”

“没有，为什么你会觉得我有这样干过？”曾可妮转过头看她，神情有些难过。

“那你也可以说说，有没有什么为过去洗白的理由，能让我不认为你曾经做过这种事？”喻言微笑着眯了眯眼睛。

其实曾可妮不知道她早就对她改观了。她接受她过去的不完美，并且依然爱她。

“看来，以前的我，”曾可妮停下脚步，双手按在喻言的腰胯两侧，将她轻轻推到墙边，“在你眼里还真是劣迹斑斑呐。”

喻言迎上她深邃的眼眸，右手搭上她的肩，“也不能说是劣迹。年轻人……这些行为不是很正常吗？”她幽幽地将视线从她脸上移开，看向反光的瓷砖地面。语气里满不在乎，却让曾可妮嗅出一丝醋意。

“是吗，那现在，也算正常吧？”

肩胛的肌肤被冰凉的墙壁硌到，喻言条件反射地将身体向前倾，曾可妮却把她重新按到墙边，用腰胯和大腿压住她。她宽大的手掌覆在喻言的侧脸上，拇指抚摸着她的嘴角，在她惊愕的注视下堵住微张的唇。

喻言推了推曾可妮的胸口，抗拒的动作反倒激起更猛烈的进攻。

“唔……”曾可妮的唾液中残留鸡尾酒的甜味，还有柠檬与薄荷的清香，舌头的反应没有因为体内酒精的过量摄入而变得缓慢，发了疯似的与喻言的唇舌交缠，轻车熟路，仿佛遵循着肌肉记忆。

曾可妮闭着双眼，眉毛像是用浓墨勾勒出的锐利笔锋。她睁开眼喘了喘气，下嘴唇边缘沾上了晕开的口红，她抬手用手背揩了一下嘴角的潮湿，手指按紧喻言的双肩，把她转过去。

喻言撑着墙壁，微微曲起手指，指尖都泛着浅白色。曾可妮拨开她散在颈后的发丝，将阻隔贴撕开的刹那，她的身体剧烈颤抖一下，来不及阻止。

湿漉漉的舌尖描摹着敏感的软肉，金银花的信息素味被轻而易举带动出来。喻言的腹肌随着喘息而战栗，身后的人将她禁锢在安全区以外的地方，这种不受自己把控的局面使她非常不安，这不是她想要的，总有种被凌辱的羞耻感。

喻言咬紧下嘴唇不让自己叫出声来，鼻尖呼出的热气在墙壁上形成一小片水雾。曾可妮吮吸着她后颈的腺体，加大了不少力度，本就带伤的地方，现出圆形的紫红，肌肤被揪紧，喻言感觉到疼痛。

曾可妮的一只手在喻言的臀部揉捏，黑色包臀裙材质轻薄，她的手指按压出深浅不一的褶皱，像爬满欲望的小溪。她将指尖从喻言的大腿内侧探进去，问她：

“这样够不够坏？”

“够了！”曾可妮放肆的挑逗让喻言感到无地自容，她深吸一口气，极力压抑着如海浪般翻涌的情绪，像忽然之间爆发了似的，用颤抖的声音吼出来，“给我住手！”

在曾可妮愣神的时候，喻言转过身来，轻轻甩了甩头，让头发盖住脖子。

“你，生气了？”曾可妮试探性地问。

喻言打掉她伸过来的手，目光里透露着一丝阴冷，瞪了她一眼，然后撞开拦在面前的肩，头也不回地往通道口走了出去。

“哎，喻言！”曾可妮心乱如麻，心跳的速度还没平复，她虽然意识到自己的行为惹恼了她，但在过负自尊心的驱使下，她没有迅速向喻言低头。她对主动示好有些抵触，思来想去觉得喻言反应过度了，如果像其他女生那样，又怎么会因为这种事情跟自己置气。

回到卡座里，她一口接一口喝起闷酒，用余光瞥了瞥神色平静的喻言，心中升起一股不满的情绪，眼神从失落渐渐变得淡漠。她摇晃着手中的威士忌杯，里面的冰球已经融成乒乓球大小，划过杯壁发出“叮叮当当”的声响，很快便被音乐声盖了过去。

场内更加拥挤，冰冷的酒水也无法驱赶身体的燥热，空气燃烧起来，弥漫的烟雾泛着橙色和紫色的光，好像在旋转的灯球下面发生着爆炸事故。两人之间，隔着一层尴尬，像薄膜一样将她们分离开来。

喻言的气很快就消了，不需要曾可妮来哄，只是迟迟等不到她开口缓和一下气氛，所以一直犹豫着，不确定要不要先和她说话。她把视线转移到正对面的舞台上，此时乐队已经登场了，是个小有名气的独立摇滚乐队，听到乐迷的呼喊，喻言想起了乐队的名字。主唱低沉沙哑的歌声穿过人群疯狂的尖叫，飘进喻言的耳朵，先是空灵的、缓慢的，最后变成激亢的嘶吼。贝斯的旋律与架子鼓的节奏太出彩了，调和成后朋克迷醉颓废但又癫狂的味道，像钻进耳朵的烟雾。

全场像一锅沸腾的红酒，上空飘洒着细碎的彩纸和被甩出啤酒瓶的泡沫，曾可妮手里的酒杯滑下来，在地上摔成几瓣，也没有引起多少人注意。一位刚好路过的酒保看见了，蹲下去捡那些玻璃片。

喻言察觉到曾可妮的异样，立刻转头看她，放在坐垫上的手冷不丁被她抓在手里。

“别喝了，你喝太多了。”

“我有喝很多吗？”曾可妮笑了一下，眼皮由于变得沉重，眨动的速度很慢，那双本就勾人的狐狸眼看起来更加迷人。她两颊浮起粉色的酒晕，其实她喝酒是不太容易上脸的，但太久没喝得这么猛，完全高估了自己的酒量，还当是以前的她呢。

她们谁都没提刚才发生的那件事。

曾可妮长呼出一口气，仰倒在藏蓝色的天鹅绒靠背上，“鸡尾酒这种东西啊，本来就很容易上瘾，太好喝了，不知不觉就醉了。”

“我还以为，所有喝醉了的人，都不会承认自己喝醉了。”喻言回握住曾可妮的手，凑近了些，揉了揉她的太阳穴。

“你还记得吗？”曾可妮没有理会她的话，在震耳欲聋的音乐声中，为了能让她听清，嘴巴几乎咬在喻言的耳朵上，“高二那年，我在草莓音乐节看到你了，我当时心想，好学生居然也会翘课？”

喻言回想起那片入秋之后秃噜皮的草地，还有人们蹦跶起来时，脚边飞扬的尘土。她到场后确实看见曾可妮了，她那么高，气质那么特别，在人群中是那样的突兀，喻言一眼就能认出来。但她没有打招呼——她是一个人去的，而当时的曾可妮身边有一位很漂亮的女生。

“只有像你这样的傻子才会翘课，我是请了假的。”喻言低着头，无意识地用指甲轻轻抠着曾可妮的手背，抚摸上面凸起的筋。

“为什么你看见我之后扭头就走了？”

“有哪次不是？”喻言握着曾可妮的那只手使劲一捏，反问道：“你和那个女生是什么关系？”

明知故问。但曾可妮不愿意跟她多说和杜欣悦有关的事情。

“不就是你想的那种关系呗。”她翘起二郎腿，脚尖摇晃了几下，这种换一个坐姿的做法，传递出紧张和逃避的信息。她回答得太轻松，本来喻言就感到很不自在，如今更加不自在了。

喻言沉默了一会，又问了一句没什么意义的话，“不是我们学校的吧？”

“不是。”

喻言的目光放空，轻轻地点了点头，并没有感到丝毫意外。她漫无目的地打量着面前来来往往的人，不经意间与一位穿梭于人群中的女孩对视，那女孩看起来不到二十，长着一张白净的圆脸，笑容很甜美，喻言注意到她的小虎牙，她也礼貌性地回了她一个笑。

这个笑在那个女孩的眼里可一点都不简单，它意味着可以展开很多别的故事。女孩向她们靠近，坐在喻言身侧。

“姐姐可不可以让我在这里坐会？”她亮晶晶的星星眼俏皮地眨了眨，喻言产生片刻迟疑，感觉实在不是很好意思拒绝这个女孩，于是轻轻“嗯”了一声。

“姐姐你是我见过这么多女顾客里面，长得最好看的一位。姐姐叫我承渲，或者渲都行。”

喻言惊讶地张了张嘴，这才看出来，原来她是一位陪酒女。女孩粉色的指尖拂过她的发丝，在她肩上小心地按了按。她声音嗲嗲的，话很多，还会找喻言感兴趣的话题，眼看她们的脸凑得越来越近，曾可妮觉得胸腔堵得慌。

也是，这个类型的甜妹，应该很符合喻言的口味。曾可妮用吸管猛吸了一大口长岛冰茶，把玻璃杯重重地放到桌上。

承渲见喻言眉间凝上化不开的忧虑，眼珠转了转，弯腰从桌子的抽屉里取出一个小盒子，打开，熟练地操作起来。即使涉世未深，身上还带着青涩感，但她明白，这种情况是适合递烟的。

“她不能抽烟。”

曾可妮看见雪茄之后，马上将一只手绕到喻言的腰后，护犊子似的把她往自己身上一拉，然后用另一只手挡住她的嘴。喻言疑惑地皱了皱眉，抓住曾可妮的手腕往下按，但她的手腕没有动，用力与她对抗着。

承渲睁大了眼睛，一脸茫然地望着她们。

“我们准备要孩子了，所以不能抽这个。”曾可妮也不知道自己为什么要这样说，她当时大脑一片空白，只是突然抓住了这个一闪而过的念头，也不管它听起来有多突兀。但似乎，又有些合理。

喻言也震惊了，转过头诧异地望着她，眼底流动着复杂的光。等到反应过来以后，突然抬起脚向曾可妮的脚踩下去。

“你们……已经结婚了？”

“啊！嘶——”曾可妮放下手臂，面容有些扭曲，一边应着，一边用双臂圈紧喻言，像宣告主权一样将她整个人抱进怀里。

喻言刚开始还挣扎了几下，但她抱得实在太紧，而且她也不想伤她的心，最后索性还是靠在了她的肩膀上，歪着头对承渲苦笑一下，在承渲眼里她好像在说：“抱歉啊妹妹，我老婆真的太幼稚了。”

年轻伴侣来这里消遣并不少见，但像面前两人这样别扭的，承渲还是第一次见到。不过曾可妮看起来醉得不轻，在这种状态下无论做出什么举动似乎都不出奇。

曾可妮的胃翻江倒海，一种强烈的恶心感沿着食管冲上来。她捂住嘴巴，声音轻飘飘的，很含糊，“我不舒服，好、好想吐。”她摇摇晃晃地站起来，瘦削的身子险些跌倒，喻言赶紧把她扶稳。

承渲从旁边拿起垃圾桶递过去，曾可妮摆摆手，指了指卫生间的方向。

喻言搂紧曾可妮的肩膀，微蹙起眉头，眼里满是关切之色，“我扶你去。”

曾可妮的脚仿佛踩在云端，走几步就要绊一下，而且走不成直线，喻言很怕她摔下去，毕竟她们俩的身高，摔一跤可不是闹着玩的，万一扭伤了那得个把月才能痊愈。

“哎，小心点儿，”喻言撑着曾可妮的背，跌跌撞撞地前进。曾可妮的头发飘到她脸上，弄得她看不清路，“等等，不是这边吗？”

“你刚刚去的叫美杜莎的蛇尾，总之，不是什么好地方，”曾可妮用缓慢的语速艰难地说，拉着喻言往右拐，“这边有近的。”

喻言哑然，心想难怪曾可妮会来找她。“你自己没事吧？”曾可妮用手支撑着卫生间门板，两条细竹似的腿弯曲着，虚弱地抖动，喻言望着她苍白的脸，很是心疼。

她颤颤巍巍关上了门，喻言真不希望她倒在里面、直接睡过去。这种该死的独立卫生间，隔音效果还特别好，难怪听说有人会在里面干些龌龊的事情，因为外面的人根本听不见任何声音。等待的过程有些焦急，喻言叫人去准备一杯温柠檬水。

曾可妮出来的一瞬间，喻言松了口气。“感觉怎么样？”

她的口红都洗掉了，醉醺醺的脸上沾着些许水渍，有明显擦拭过的痕迹，但擦得十分马虎，动作粗暴，能看见残留在脖颈处的纸屑。她眼角还浮着红晕，眼底含着细碎的光，隐隐透出媚态。喻言抱住她，望着眼眸半敛着的侧脸，她身上散发的信息素味使她心猿意马。

喻言把装着柠檬水的玻璃杯递到她嘴边，喂她喝下去。喉头轻轻滚动着，清晰的颈部线条近在咫尺，但喻言不敢分神，小心地注意着杯口的仰角，担心她会呛到。曾可妮皱了皱眉示意，她赶紧把玻璃杯拿开。

曾可妮轻哼一声，喻言听得骨头都发软。曾可妮抱紧她，醉意朦胧的她拿捏不好力道，弄得喻言肩胛骨有些疼。她心想长得太高有时候也不是什么好事，比如现在，虽然曾可妮体重轻，但像八爪鱼一样缠上来，喻言既掰不开她的手，也拖不走她。

“走吧，跟我回去，”喻言无奈地拍了拍她战栗的脊背，温柔地抚摸起来，软着声音叹道，“干什么呢你曾可妮。”

她的腰很细，在抱过她之前，喻言从来没有搂过这么细的腰，原来这样的怀抱能带给她那么多的喜悦和兴奋。她也渴望时间过得慢一点，能够好好消磨这段缱绻的相拥。

也许生活中最惬意的部分就是和爱的人虚度光阴。

曾可妮把脸埋在喻言的颈窝，摇了摇脑袋，在喻言身上乱蹭。喻言的手掌贴在曾可妮腰后，感觉自己抱了一只大狗狗，蓬松的大尾巴此刻正在她身后左右摇晃。

“你这人，怎么黏黏糊糊的。你不跟我走，想跟谁走？噢我知道了，今晚和你搭讪、要微信号的人那么多，你从里面随便选一个就是了。今天跟这个，明天换那个，每天都过得无比风流。”

“怎么老为这些事情跟我过不去，”曾可妮收紧了抱着她的臂弯，“你把我当成什么了，我又不是泰迪……”她没有生气，用轻柔的嗓音撒娇，略带着委屈，喻言突然感觉到肩头有点潮湿，联想到那可能是曾可妮的眼泪，她的心就一下子变得更软了。

曾可妮抬起头来，黑水晶似的眼睛与她对视，喻言突然很想亲她，但曾可妮抢先了一步，摇摇晃晃地撞上她的嘴唇，温热滑腻的触感覆上来，急切地吮着她的唇心。

醉意还未完全占据喻言的理智，在气氛逐渐火热、局面转向万劫不复之前，她拉开对方的手臂，“曾可妮、曾可妮，回家再说，嗯？”她挑了挑眉，轻轻点着头，哄着面前眼神迷离的她。

“不要，我现在就要亲你。”曾可妮撅起嘴，像个耍流氓的无赖，看到她鼓鼓的腮帮子，喻言一点也不想承认她可爱。

两三个服务员在旁边帮忙，司空见惯了似的目睹着一切，喻言觉得自己的脸应该红透了。

最后是club的人给她们叫了代驾，和喻言一起搀扶着身体瘫软的曾可妮下楼。

车子驶入看不见星辰的夜，她们离开了爆炸式的喧嚣，被无边的静谧包裹着，还有些不习惯。

曾可妮的脸贴在喻言胸前，感觉到她吸了吸鼻子。热气洒在喻言颈间，她伸手拢了拢被不安分的人抖落下去的风衣。曾可妮的身体还是那么温暖，抱起来很舒服。

曾可妮闭着双眼，大概睡着了，听见她规律的呼吸，喻言放下心来。指尖轻抚她的下颌与耳廓，仿佛在拨弄那些落在她脸上的暗光，保护欲从她心底最柔软的地方蔓延开，像泛滥的洪水。

喻言不知道怎么形容现在的心情，经历过热闹之后回归平静，有种岁月静好的安定感。失而复得的人陪在身边，此刻如愿以偿地待在自己怀里，偏爱着她，依赖着她，既能给予她安全感，也能给她占有她的机会。

她从来不会许遥遥无期的愿望，但唯独今天，她希望此刻，可以成为永远。

-

早上醒来的曾可妮感到头痛欲裂，很久没有经历宿醉，只觉得这种难受的感觉很陌生。她抱着被子在床上翻了一个圈，喉咙发出呜呜咽咽的声响。听见脚步声进来，她抬起发丝凌乱的脑袋，迷迷糊糊地问：“我昨天……是怎么回来的？”

“哼，怎么回来的？你还有脸问？”喻言把醒酒汤放在床头，眉头一凛，“你差点没吐我身上你知道么？”

“啊——”她以为喻言真的生气了，一时之间也想不起来自己有没有干出让她讨厌的事，所以有些惶恐，声音磕磕绊绊的，向她道歉，“喝断片儿了，不好意思啊。”她把脸埋到枕头上，不敢看喻言的表情。

喻言在她身边坐下来，“你要是这个鬼样子去见我爸妈，怕是留不下什么好印象。”

曾可妮一听要见家长，顿时清醒了大半，翻了个身从床上猛地弹起来，“哈？什么时候？”

“下周吧，你需要时间准备吗？”

喻言伸手去戳她的眉心，笑得很开心。曾可妮眯了眯眼睛，发觉眼前的女人像只霸道的狮子，只好弱弱地回了句：“哦……好像，确实不用。”五官皱了皱，一副任由差遣的可怜模样。

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

“再、再等我一小会！”曾可妮的声音从房间深处传出来。

喻言穿着米色和蓝色分层的摇粒绒外套，一言不发地站在沙发旁边，双手插着兜，等她老半天了。不过心情莫名的开心，也不知道在期待着什么，或者只是单纯喜欢看曾可妮见长辈之前焦急的样子，觉得很有意思。

啊，这个人还有畏惧的时候啊。这样想着，听见过道上“啪嗒啪嗒”的脚步声由远及近，喻言不用看都能猜到对方的表情，忍不住笑出了声。她用脚后跟支撑着身体，前后晃动几下，视线缓缓从脚尖上面离开。

曾可妮脸上化着淡妆，白T恤外加灰色细条纹的休闲款西装，波浪卷的长发披在肩颈两侧，身上散发淡雅的香水味。她抬手推了推鼻梁上的金丝边方框眼镜，深吸一口气，像终于做好了准备似的，很严肃地说：“出发吧。”

“你也没必要打扮得这——么'高知'吧？你看咱俩的衣服看起来就很不搭啊，你像一个坐我的顺风车下班的某部门主管。”

“这叫正式！懂？况且父母不都喜欢有文化的吗？”曾可妮撇了撇嘴，继续说：“像有'铁饭碗'的那类不好吗？”

“哟，看样子，你还在网上查攻略了？这位小同志你放轻松点儿，”喻言拍了拍曾可妮的肩，“你现在也确实是'铁饭碗'。”她憋着笑，鼻尖有些痒，皱了皱鼻子，看着曾可妮弯腰从地上拎起装着月饼和补品的两个大袋子。

“诶，你爸妈，是什么样的人啊？你就大概透露一点嘛。”曾可妮歪着头问，喻言已经记不清楚这是她第几次问相同的问题了。

“不告诉你。”她在红灯前停下车，弯弯的眉眼藏着坏笑。

本就容易道路拥堵的时段，因为节假日的缘故，路面更是堵得水泄不通。喻言神态自若地扶着方向盘，一点也不着急。反倒是坐在副驾驶的曾可妮，双手放在大腿上不安地捏着自己乱动的指尖，橙红色的光线映在她玻璃似的眼珠表面，瞳仁一动不动，不知道在想些什么。

天色暗得很快，离开拥挤路段的车身拖拽出灰黑色的影子，用不了多时便像幽灵一样潜进地下。

刚把车倒进车库，喻言的手机就响了起来。曾可妮仿佛从梦中惊醒，打了个寒噤，磨磨蹭蹭地解开安全带。抬起漆黑的眼睛望着喻言，像只安静乖巧的巨型宠物。

喻言放下手机，嘴角向上一勾，扭头对曾可妮说：“我妈问我们到哪了，她想出来接你。”

曾可妮惊得连连摆手，听到喻言说已经叫她在家里等，才松了口气。

“你，有这么紧张吗？”喻言的眉毛被她挑得一高一低，神色略显惊讶，伸手摸了摸曾可妮的发丝。“怕什么呀，又不会把你给吃了。”

“他们既然生出了一个能把我吃掉的女儿，那肯定比你还要可怕！”曾可妮握起拳头抗议，手里硬纸做的外包装袋蹭到她的裤腿，发出与面料摩擦的声响。

喻言笑着摇摇头，没有接话，依然是双手插兜，悠闲地走在前面。电梯停下了，走出电梯门之前，喻言对她说：“不会为难你的，要真有什么事儿，我替你挡着，啊。”

曾可妮的表情很憨厚，急忙点头，一脸不胜感激的样子，和她并肩走出去。快要走到家门口，喻言的手忽然从口袋里抽出来了，右手默默地挽上曾可妮的手臂，纤长的手指在上面按了按，像一种表达安慰的暗示。

曾可妮清了清嗓子，在最后关头，终于决定好用什么样的笑容和什么样的声音面对喻言的父母了。

“呀这姑娘可真俊！来，快进来快进来，我好好瞧瞧。菜都做好了就等你们来了，哟！还带什么东西，月饼我单位年年都发，太甜！我们年纪都大了，牙受不了……”言妈妈过分热情，语速跟开机关枪似的，曾可妮根本来不及问候几句——她完全插不上话。

言爸爸话少，神态看起来也有些紧张，瘦瘦高高的身材，身体像军人一样绷得很直。他穿着老干部式的条纹毛线衣，头发修得很平整，五官立体，年轻时肯定是位帅哥。他站在妻子身边，垂在裤缝的手不知道该往哪放。他注视着曾可妮，温和地笑着，待妻子转身往餐桌走去，才走近了轻轻握了握她的手。

喻言介绍道，“这是我爸，老喻。”

“叔叔好。”

“哎，”言爸爸的嗓音很低沉，充满磁性，让曾可妮联想到唱男低音的老艺术家。他的视线透过深邃的眼眶，从曾可妮身上转向喻言，然后将手轻轻搭在喻言的肩膀上按了一下，“挺好，过来吃饭吧。”

他的这句“挺好”约等于在曾可妮心中放了个礼炮，她在脑子里欢呼起来。这个认可代表的程度很高，因为既不是“可以”，也不是“不错”或是“好”，而是“挺好”。这个简短的评价意味着什么呢，不必细说也能明白。初印象或是眼缘是非常重要的，至少在他们眼里，曾可妮这位“准女婿”不仅没什么可挑剔的点，还挺让人钟意。

见曾可妮的尾巴又翘起来了，喻言用眼神示意她别得意忘形，她拉着曾可妮的手，用指尖挠了挠她的手心。曾可妮转过脸来，会心一笑，也在她的手背上按了一下。

言妈妈很随和，又是个自来熟，曾可妮在饭桌边渐渐放松下来，融入她的话题，自己与生俱来的交际能力也展现出来了，没有一丝冷场的迹象。言妈妈脸上笑意更甚，在灯光下的脸颊表面浮现出激动的淡红色，幸福的纹理在眼尾处延长。她对曾可妮的喜欢让当事人受宠若惊。

谈起女儿，她委屈得蹙起眉毛，像个撒娇的孩子，爱惜地伸手去抚摸喻言的脑袋。喻言笑着缩了缩脖子，自知躲不过去，听她唠叨了好些惹人发笑的话，转头看了身旁的曾可妮一眼。曾可妮幸灾乐祸地用手肘碰了碰她。

“你都不知道我和她爸盼了多久，别说结婚，她以前对谈感情的事是一丁点儿兴趣都没有，尤其是工作之后，只对事业上心。我们也不敢催她，明面儿没问，心里可着急了……”

分别时，她握住两人的手，眼睛红红的，又滔滔不绝地说了好一会儿。她是个情感丰富的女人，年纪越大好像就越明显，在精神上对自己的宝贝女儿有很强烈的依赖，但作为家长又要在很大程度上克制这些感情，怕影响到喻言的生活而保持着距离，所以总是表现得非常矛盾。

“我婆婆，太可爱了，比你可爱多了。我还以为他们那么爱你，会对你的结婚对象要求很严格呢，没想到是那么好相处的性格。”曾可妮开心地甩了甩头发，打开车门。她吃得很饱，忍不住打了个嗝。

“之前说会比我还可怕的那个怂家伙是谁？”

曾可妮伸手在脑袋上挠了几下，“那谁能想到啊。”

“我妈还说你看起来靠谱。”喻言嗤笑了声，转动着手里的方向盘，“你呀，骗过了多少人的眼睛。”

“哎，你这话可不能全盘否定呀，我还是有很多方面很靠谱的好不好？”曾可妮突然想起什么似的，偏过头问：“他们、没逼你结婚啊，那你……”

喻言注视着车前的路况，昏暗的光线下，红唇张了张，“是啊，所有的事情都是我一个人决定的，包括这个项目，招募结婚对象。起初我只是想搞清楚我能不能找到一个我爱的人，一个名字可以不叫'曾可妮'的人，但我发现这个计划根本不可能成功。我尝试过了，但我骗不了自己。”

她转脸快速扫了曾可妮一眼，没太看清对方脸上的表情。“我也没想到，最后是你自己送上门来了。”

曾可妮沉默了一会，抱起双臂，突然想通了，察觉到过程的戏剧性之后，觉得好笑的同时又隐隐有些无奈，“我怎么觉得，是你在给我下套呢？”她自恃聪明，能很快识破那些伪造出来的小心机，但每次到了喻言面前，却总要被她摆上一道，有种做任何事情都玩不过她的感觉。

“我哪有？”喻言莞尔一笑，诡谲的光线在她羽睫簇拥的眼眸中央忽明忽灭。

仔细想想，或许她对曾可妮的爱意本就是真实的，所以不存在伪造一说。她们像两张只要相触就会燃烧起来的纸，在极短的时间内双双沦陷。

在上一场游戏里，曾可妮不得不承认喻言是幕后赢家。但她确认，在接下来的爱情故事里，没有人会去争个输赢了，因为这些在她们眼里已经变得无所谓。

-

“哎呦，累死我了。”曾可妮重重地仰躺在沙发上，细长的手臂往头顶一摊，从指尖到脚尖的长度加起来超过两米。

喻言打开冰箱，拿出榨好的果汁，在桌上倒出来两杯。曾可妮偏头看她的侧影，柔和的灯光圈住了她，发丝边缘泛着层层淡金色，漂亮的身体轮廓仿佛浸满了蜂蜜。空气中飘散着香味，甜丝丝的，是温暖的能被称作“家的味道”。

曾可妮的手指在沙发上绞动几下，她看向天花板，眼神放空。

“我妈在美国，一时半会见不上面。我爸，那个老顽固，”她呢喃道，“跟我关系很糟糕，也不知道现在气消了没，如果我们结婚，按照他和我妈之前的协议，要把公司部分股权转让给我。以他那个视财如命的性子，怕是难搞。”曾可妮抠着指甲，轻轻摇了摇头。

喻言喝着果汁，走过来把另一只杯子放到茶几上。

“那我——再贿赂一下？能用钱解决的问题，都不是问题。”就像当初利用金钱把她的猎物引诱上钩一样，只不过结局却是意料之外。她把杯子从嘴边移开，开玩笑似的笑了笑，在曾可妮身边坐下来，将不安分的手掌轻轻覆上她的腰。

曾可妮扁了扁嘴，一副“知道你钱多”的表情。她眼珠转了几下，忽然眼睛一亮，下意识地抓住喻言的手腕。

“我爸妈的事先放一放，”她从沙发上坐起来，兴奋地摇了摇喻言的手，“还有一个人，我想带你去见一见。”

“ Who ? ”

“我姐！”

“你啥时候有个姐姐，我怎么不知道？叫什么名字？”喻言疑惑地望着曾可妮，开始怀疑自己的调查做得并不充分。

“李一桐！”

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

“你姐，为什么姓李？”喻言又抿了一口果汁，把杯子放到茶几上。

曾可妮的手臂像藤蔓似的圈住她的脖颈，笑吟吟地凑过去，在她脸颊上亲了亲。“不是亲姐啦！是我妈好朋友的女儿，她小时候爸妈工作特别忙，我妈就把她接过来一起带了一段时间，她认我妈当干妈。”

喻言似懂非懂地点点头，趁她走神，曾可妮的嘴唇贴了上来，灵活柔软的舌尖勾勒着漂亮的唇面，轻轻滑进去，攫取口腔中橙子味的芳香。

“嗯……”喻言情不自禁地闭上了双眼，下意识地抬了抬手臂，指着茶几上的杯子说：“喝你自己的去。”

曾可妮松开箍紧喻言的手，意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，在她微红的耳根边缘抚摸几下，继续刚才的话题，“不过我姐最近在厦门拍戏，好像要拍两个月的样子。”

“拍戏？”喻言睁大了双眼，诧异地望着她，“是那个，演员李一桐！？”

曾可妮被她突然提高的音量吓了一跳，横放在喻言膝上的双腿打了个颤，手指怔怔地捏住她后颈处的衣领。“对呀。我记得高一我生日的那天，她带着一个很大的蛋糕来学校，还请我们班同学吃东西来着。”

在曾可妮的描述下，喻言的脑海中确实浮现出模糊的记忆片段，那天下午她好像去别的学校参加竞赛，回来时已经很晚了，班里的人几乎走光了。她桌上有块大大的水果蛋糕，她压根不知道那是曾可妮的，更别说看到曾经来过的李一桐。

“那个时候她还是她们大学的校花呢，你居然没见到，有点可惜，”曾可妮咂了咂嘴，“不过以后还是有机会见的，都是一家人。”

喻言还没回过神来，嘴巴惊讶地微张着，轻轻咳嗽一声，问她：“你刚刚说，她在厦门拍戏对吧？我过两周要去厦门出差。”

“啥！”曾可妮蜷缩在喻言怀里的身子弹了起来，坐直了，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着喻言的脸，“没这么巧的事吧，你？要出差？厦门？”

喻言蹙了蹙眉毛，伸手摸摸被曾可妮的头顶剐蹭到的下巴，没好气地回答：“啊，怎么了，你求我我可以考虑一下带不带上你。”

“不是，”察觉喻言又开始起玩心占自己便宜，曾可妮用食指戳向她的脸蛋，嘟起嘴巴有些哀怨地问：“你平时不是不喜欢出差的吗？” 

喻言是个非常怕麻烦的人，生活里的大事小事都尽可能地简化，每日行程也是两点一线，凡在别地有重大会议也都是安排别人替她去。至于出差，自从曾可妮进了家门后就没遇上一次喻言进行过这项活动，她早就习惯性地把出差这件事从这位CEO的工作表中剔除了。毕竟挑选衣服、化妆品、护肤品，坐飞机，到一个人生地不熟的地方，这个过程中所有的事情看起来都很麻烦。

“一个不得不去的颁奖典礼，”喻言抓住脸颊边的手指，放到腿上，狡黠地笑了笑，“我啊，是年度杰出青年企业家之一。”

阿巴阿巴……轮到曾可妮目瞪口呆了。

“昂啊——带我去嘛带我去嘛！”

静谧的大厦高层，客厅里爆发出巨大的声响，在天花板下空回荡。嗲声嗲气撒娇的声音，带着上扬的尾音和撩拨心弦的气声，听得喻言耳根发痒。她的肩膀被曾可妮的大手用力摇晃着，筛糠似的笑得上气不接下气，扭头饶有兴致地望着倒在沙发上撒泼打滚的大狗狗。

“啊！”

她的衣袖被她拉拽着，身体摇晃了一下，倒在曾可妮身上。温热的香气拂在她的耳际，曾可妮托着她的侧脸，细长的手指轻柔地抚摸，令人感觉舒服的温度顺着柔腻的指腹传递上来。贴在她轻轻起伏着的胸口，喻言不自觉地眯了眯眼睛。

“带我去吧，老婆对我最好了。”

-

深秋的厦门，有着和夏季相同的气温。曾可妮身穿白色米奇卫衣，拖着一只巨大的蓝灰色行李箱走下登机口外的斜坡。喻言牵着她的手，午后的阳光穿透防护玻璃，在她们身侧投下又细又长的黑影。

曾可妮的手心已经渗出薄汗，对喻言轻声说：“这里真热啊，适合吃冰。”

喻言的眼眸在墨镜后面，嘴唇动了动，似笑非笑地点了点头。赶在出发之前她把公司的事务都加急处理完了，安排好未来一周的工作后，感觉有些疲惫。本想在飞机上小憩一会儿，曾可妮忘记把两人的兔子眼罩带上了，好在头等舱里的配备极其周全，空乘提供了一次性的蒸汽眼罩。

笨蛋老公丢三落四的习惯看来已经改不掉了，她回到酒店翻遍了包包和行李箱，还是找不到装首饰的盒子。看着蹲在地上抬起大眼睛委屈巴巴看向自己的曾可妮，喻言用手抚着额头，无奈地说：“你戴我的吧，如果敢把我的东西弄丢的话，以物品的重要程度为标准将对你进行相应的惩罚。是从工资里扣钱，还是别的什么，你自己决定。”

曾可妮像个小老头一样皱着嘴巴，一屁股瘫坐在铺着地毯的地面上。喻言转过身偷笑，满意地撩了撩红棕色的头发。

醒来的时候已是晚上七点，曾可妮没有打扰她休息，坐在床边戴着耳机打游戏。

“醒了？出去吃么，还是叫外卖？”察觉到身旁的动静，还有搭上手臂的手指，曾可妮轻声问。

喻言伸着懒腰坐起来，声音沙哑，如同海风穿过桅杆和船帆的间隙。“出去吧。”她掀开被子侧坐在床沿，低垂着脑袋，反应有些迟缓，可爱的背影让曾可妮产生出过去拥抱她的念头。

酒店靠海，从飘窗向外望去，是夜空下乌青色的沙滩和靛蓝色的海水，浓重的色彩在光线微亮的幕布里分层，朝远处延伸。大楼底部的道路驶过三三两两的车，四周十分安静，衬得时间也流逝得非常缓慢，偶尔能听见几声孩童在海边的嬉闹。

夜晚的风比白天强劲了许多，光腿的曾可妮冷得瑟缩，她张开双臂从后面抱住喻言，化身成一只巨型熊熊玩偶，挂在喻言身后，挨在她耳边不停地问：“你不冷吗，你真的不冷吗？”

背部触碰到的柔软让喻言心生暖意，她很喜欢曾可妮抱着自己，当被紧紧抱住的时候觉得身体都软化了，像裹着一层蜜，淌进心里，味道很甜。

喻言闻到她头发的香味，她的头发弄到她的脖子，有点痒。她歪了歪脑袋，直到车子来了，才轻轻挣开她的怀抱。

她们打车到人流密集的商业区，本打算大吃一顿海鲜的，但曾可妮说明天的活动那么重要，怕吃坏肚子，于是就把吃海鲜大餐的时间延后了。最后她们在一家知名餐厅吃了闽菜，在灯火通明的街上随意逛了逛，到网红店买了几盒牛轧饼、凤梨酥之类的糕点，便准备回去。

现在不是周末，环岛路的行人不算多，有推着婴儿车散步的年轻父母，也有手牵着手你侬我侬的学生情侣。脚踏车的车铃时不时在近处响起，曾可妮不知何时，很自然地走到人行道靠外的一边。

两人手里各拿了杯奶茶，曾可妮手里的这杯加足了料，她满足地吸着，话都顾不上说。

“哎，你看前面那个小孩，好可爱。”喻言指着一个头戴小鸡帽子的孩子说。

那小孩走路是小八字，卡通的鞋子只有她们的手掌心这么大，转过头对她们笑，肉肉的小脸，颜色像桃子一样红。

曾可妮咀嚼着嘴里的芋圆，在风声中的声音显得有些含糊，“你也可以，生一个，比他更可爱的。”

喻言笑而不语，微烫的脸颊，温度很快被海风降了下去。她的发丝在脑后飘散，皎白的侧脸映在虚焦的灰蓝色海景上，让人看了很是心动，像电影里的画面。

曾可妮专注地注视着她，捕捉她的一举一动还有神情微妙的变化。不知怎的，她的意识有些恍惚，头部像一台笨重的老式录像机，景象透过镜头，投影在眼帘深处，时而清晰，时而模糊，还闪烁着虚幻的彩色光影。

喻言的眼珠剖面在发亮，那是金黄色路灯的光斑，她的红唇抿了抿，把手里的奶茶递过来，曾可妮看见她笑起来时嘴里如珍珠般洁白的牙。她的语气好像高中生，把记忆推回旧日的校园，“我喝不完，咱俩交换吧。”

曾可妮愣了一下，呆看着她拿走她的奶茶，然后把自己的那半杯塞进她的手里，继续向前走，好像生怕她会突然拒绝似的。曾可妮快步跟上去，脑海中思绪翩跹，比如，很想凑近她笑意盈盈的脸、吻她、把她揉进身后的月光中去。

tbc


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于给纹身贴胶布和撕胶布的二三事。be like 心思缜密的喻总与地主家的好大儿。

“等会儿帮我给背后的纹身贴上胶布吧。”

喻言双手提起裙子，拉到腰间。高定葡萄紫缎面长裙拥有丝滑的质感，走近了用手指触碰到表面会摸到短短的麂绒，远看裙身犹如覆盖着一层银粉，在光影下闪动高贵优雅的光。

还没有拉好拉链，裙子的肩带半挂在喻言胳膊上。时尚的露背设计，喻言略微弯腰的时候能看见她漂亮的花背和鱼骨似的脊椎。裙子特别合身，贴合在身上的布料似乎没有一寸是多余的，就连身体曲线周围的褶皱都那么柔滑。

曾可妮把衬衫领子翻上去，往脖子上挂了一条复古花色的丝绸领带，走到喻言面前，用食指侧面指节勾了勾她的下巴，轻声问道：“为什么要遮住纹身？”

裙子歪斜的肩带即将滑落，喻言的手臂往上抬了抬。在里面包裹着她的是聚拢型无痕胸罩，一抹轻薄如纱的黑色，在紫色布料外面不小心露出来一个小角。她看见曾可妮直直盯着她胸部中央的深沟，喉头还滚动了一下，不禁想笑。

“场合不同，”喻言虽然耳根发烫，但脸上还是克制，没太多表情。视线向下移，浓密卷翘的睫毛微敛着，她伸手抓住领带两端将曾可妮拉近自己，“毕竟主办方是政府机构。”

曾可妮低头看见领子下面系好的领结，抬手要把衣领翻下来。喻言开口制止了她的动作，眯着眼睛打量了几下，觉得不太满意。领结在她白皙纤细的指尖之下松散开来，缠绕几圈，又被温柔地系上一个新的更加平整的结。

“现在都什么年代了，媒体还会在意这个？不让播么？”

曾可妮接过一卷肉色胶布，绕到喻言身后，指尖抚摸着她肩胛上青凤傲气凌人的颈羽，思索首先要在何处落下这丑陋的胶布。

“该怎么贴？打竖还是打横？”

“打竖贴吧。”

曾可妮的动作很小心，因为太仔细所以贴得非常缓慢，尽量不把胶布贴歪，避免撕开重来。胶布外侧染上了她手指的温度，轻柔的接触让喻言感觉后背有点痒，加上洒在肌肤上面温热的呼吸，她的肩膀颤了颤。

她觉得时间又变慢了。

“好了没？”

“很快了。”曾可妮把拉链拉到顶端，也就是肩胛骨位置偏下一点，然后再次比对了一下，确认底下的纹身不会被看见之后，帮喻言扶正裙子肩带。

她绕着喻言转了一圈，一言不发地打量着她，陷入沉思，好像在观察一个陌生的身体。虽然施了一个障眼法，但它依然是不可分割的，骗得了一些人，但无法欺骗曾可妮。纹身已经成为喻言灵魂的一部分，就算是暂时性地将它遮盖也会让曾可妮感到不适，就像喜爱的东西突然消失在视线中，很不习惯。

“我记得很久之前你被媒体拍到过，好像在某个商业酒会？你的花背在当时还吸引了不少人注意呢，你就是那个时候出名的吧？”曾可妮笑了笑，语气里却带着一丝苦涩，“事业做得再好，还是比不过外貌带来的噱头，只因为是女人，所以人们关注的重点永远都是停留在视线所及之处的、浅层的东西。”

而且引来的讨论中总不免参杂着偏见与恶意。

曾可妮拥住她，在她嘴角落下一个蜻蜓点水的吻，看着她的眼睛说：“我知道，小凤凰很美，但我希望能被看见的不仅仅是它，还有比它更强大更广阔深奥的东西，内心的东西。”

喻言的瞳孔略显惊讶地震了震，自从莫名其妙成为半个公众人物之后，就很少有人和她谈过这些。尤其当曾可妮说出这些话的时候，她感觉到她爱着的，是自己的全部。

心底升起一种喜悦的感觉，这种感觉说来奇怪，就好像一个你一时之间记不起来但渴望得到的东西。它可能是个比较长远的目标，之前还不够清晰，但现在忽然发现已经走到它的面前，已经触手可及了才反应过来。

曾可妮伸手在她心脏的位置戳了一下，又笑起来，喻言看见她狭长的眼里闪过诡谲的暗光。

“直到现在网络上还有关于你和黑帮勾结的传闻，你以前那么低调，这次何不将计就计，出个风头？搞不好会更火呢，网评比明星更受关注的美女企业家？”

喻言笑着抓住曾可妮撩拨她颈侧发丝的手，说：“以防万一。在这种价值观审视下获得荣誉，就要尽可能顺应它原本的规则和模式。某些情况下，为了使利益最大化，个性是要做出让步的，倒也并不一定是坏事。我既得来这个'杰出青年企业家'的称号，就意味着某种程度上需要对后辈起到向积极方向引导的责任。明白吗？”

曾可妮被这长长一段话说得有些发懵，但思索了一下还是点头表示理解。

她公司的影响力不仅靠产品和业界口碑，还有一部分靠她。喻言不仅在保护自己，也在保护公司，既然出席这个活动，也就不止代表她一个人。曾可妮不由得对眼前思虑周全的喻总心生敬意。

“其实，你不用和别人一样，必须穿得像个……lady，”曾可妮眨了眨眼睛，给喻言戴上镶嵌有碎钻的耳环，气息在她颈窝处游走，“我的意思是，也可以穿别的衣服呀！你之前那套全套的米色西服就很好看，把头发扎起来，再戴上金丝边眼镜，还不够企业家？”

喻言摇摇头，没有再回应。

她不喜欢活在男性凝视下，也不喜欢与她人风格相仿，更别说还要忍受高跟鞋和撕开胶布带来的痛苦。她虽然很怕麻烦，但还是觉得这次属于必要的牺牲。对于喻言来说，这点牺牲和其它付出过的所有牺牲比起来又是多么微不足道。

喻言心想，或许当权力不再由男性alpha主导的时候，她才不需要再遵从这些繁文缛节吧，但在abo社会，那个时代看起来离她们非常遥远。

“香水。”

思绪被拉回现实，喻言转过头来问：“什么？”

“我想和你喷一样的香水。”大狗狗又抱住了她，撒娇似的将下巴往她肩上蹭。

喻言迟疑了几秒，说了声“好”，最后还不忘摸了摸曾可妮圆圆的脑袋。

-

“你的晚饭又来不及吃了。”

曾可妮从包里翻找出一瓶维生素软糖，倒出来几颗，用瓶盖接着递给喻言。酸甜的滋味在嘴里化开，混合着几种水果的香味，喻言舍不得快速将糖果吞下去，于是慢慢咀嚼了很久。白天她参加了长达四小时的创业投资研讨大会，她感觉自己像一个无法停歇的车轱辘，在城市的各个角落里来回地转。

干涩的眼睛从发痒变得发疼，脆弱的角膜仿佛要裂开了，鲜红细密的血丝爬上眼角，喻言不得不将隐形眼镜摘下来。在前往颁奖地点的路上，她靠在曾可妮肩头打了个盹。

“到了。”

曾可妮的大手抚摸着喻言的后脑勺，喻言睁开眼睛，迷茫的眼神只短暂出现了几秒钟，又恢复了展现在众人面前的那种沉着、凌厉。

曾可妮打开车门率先下了车，喻言单手提起裙摆，另一只手轻轻握住曾可妮伸到面前的手。“请跟我来，注意脚下台阶。”她们在礼仪小姐的带领下走向场馆大门。钢铁围栏在空地上隔出一条路，颁奖典礼还未正式开始，外面已经有十几个记者蹲守，想必场馆内还聚集着更多媒体。

照相机“咔咔咔”的声音接连不断地响起，四周又传来几声安保人员的低吼。两人以飞一般的速度经过这条路，来到一扇巨大的玻璃门前。

身材魁梧的工作人员穿着浅蓝色制服站成一排，右耳后面挂着对讲机黑色的长线，其中一位认真查看了喻言的身份信息，温和的目光在她身旁的曾可妮身上停留片刻。

“请问这位是？”

喻言的手机在他手里，她走近了些，伸手在手机屏幕上划动，将信息栏往下划，指了指一个写满字的方框。工作人员低头眯着眼睛浏览，然后抬起头把手机和邀请卡还给喻言，把话筒拉到嘴边说了几句话，点头笑了笑。

曾可妮不知何故，茫然地牵着喻言的手，猛地想起她这次跟着喻言出来，还没有问过自己是以什么身份参加活动的。

“这位——”

喻言的声音停顿了一下，曾可妮看着面前笑眼盈盈的工作人员，突然感觉到一阵紧张，仿佛心脏被人揪了一把。她意识到自己在意喻言会给她的身份下一个怎样的定义，从前她还没有想过类似的问题。或许私下里已经得到一个专属于她的无可替代的位置，但在“他者”眼里，或者说社会的大范围中，在两人还没有签署任何除劳动合同以外的法律条约之前，曾可妮很好奇她在喻言口中的这个认可。

所有未公开的关系都不会让人产生绝对的安全感，尽管曾可妮信任喻言，但她还是渴望从中了解更多关于她对这段感情的态度。这很重要，如果是以秘书、助理的身份参加，算是意料之中，但要是喻言能够公开承认她是自己的女朋友，那她会感到特别开心。

平静而又清脆的声音在耳边响起，曾可妮听见喻言这样介绍，“是我的未婚妻，曾可妮。我已经提前向主办方协调过了。”

走过安检门，曾可妮的脑袋还在发晕，反复问自己是不是幻听了。手掌中柔软的温度还是那么清晰，牵着她往前走，穿过青白色的回廊。她看见喻言侧脸的轮廓，睫毛、鼻梁、下颌、脖颈和红棕色的长发，她薄薄的嘴角勾着笑，裙摆映在地面的影子摇晃着，透着神秘却又明快的气息。

“这算是个，惊喜吗？”

化妆室里，有人在帮喻言补妆、整理发型，还有一个人刚对她嘱咐完颁奖流程和注意事项，匆匆忙忙地拿起对讲机跑开了。喻言睁开双眼，注视着曾可妮，过了好一会儿，嫣然一笑，问道：“你什么感觉？”

曾可妮给了她一个“你明明知道我很开心，还在玩我”的眼神，低头用指尖拨开喻言额头上的几绺发丝，对造型师说：“这样好看些。”喻言向造型师示意，“按她说的来。”

造型师举起手中的定型喷雾，熟练地操作着。

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

颁奖典礼开始时，曾可妮的座位顺理成章地和喻言挨在一起，身边都是衣着体面的大人物。

与娱乐圈那些时尚典礼不同，这里到场的大多为商业大腕和政治界精英，对市场资源、权力和财富的侵占与性别利益的挤兑更是不言而喻，导致参与颁奖的人群中性别比严重失衡。环顾四周，除礼仪小姐外，女性数量还不足四分之一。

也许正因为有这些男人们的衬托，喻言和曾可妮在人群中才会显得那么特别。曾可妮能感觉到周围无数的视线，炙热、黏着，像刚煮好的麦芽糖，牢牢粘在她们身上。这些目光有时直白露骨，有时暗含复杂晦涩的含义，有狂妄傲慢的，也有艳羡谄媚的，当“年轻貌美、女人、成功企业家”这几个词组合可以在一起的时候，他们觉得这是不可思议的事情。就好像，有人在他们建造的牢笼里创造出了奇迹。对，显而易见，她们越狱了。但仿佛除此之外，没有别的事情能够吸引他们的关注，那些词语也仅仅只是新的排列组合罢了，图个新鲜地看一眼，不会触发更深的思考。

主持人终于念到喻言的名字，于是在万众瞩目的场馆中央，身穿葡萄紫长裙的身影迈着比任何人都要沉稳的步子，缓缓登上领奖台。从容大方的神态，妆发完美无瑕，在聚光灯的照射下闪烁着钻石般的光泽，银光熠熠。

喻言实在是太吸引眼球了，大概是枯燥乏味的充满意识形态的仪式中唯一的一抹亮色。

有一瞬间大家都被喻言的美貌和气场震慑，全场很安静，正在说话的人也都停了下来，专注地望着台上即将发言的女人。只有特邀摄影师和各路媒体瞬间如同打上鸡血，在台下乌泱泱围上一堆，手指开始疯狂按下快门。

曾可妮紧张得手心冒汗，总感觉在台上说话的那个人是自己。她紧紧盯着喻言，眼珠不敢移开半寸。也是在这个时刻，她才恍然意识到，她和喻言原来早就是一体的了，这种精神上交互共情的感觉，似乎比在床褥间的感受更加真切，以至于直击肺腑。

喻言的声音很好听，而且非常有力量感，也许来自于她的自信和成熟稳重，可以将这种情感传递到人的心里。由男性制定法则的丛林中，传出了凤凰振翅的声音，掀起让人耳目一新的风浪，终于令那些习惯了张牙舞爪的野兽感觉自己的处境正在受到威胁，而尚处弱势的群体则会受到鼓舞。不同的人理解到的信息会不一样，但毋庸置疑，在绝大部分人眼里，她是一位值得尊敬的厉害的人。这个“人”不用加上任何前缀，剥开包裹在外的那些复杂因素，只需要用寻常的眼光去看待一个独立的人，更能感受到她的魅力所在。

话音刚落，全场先是安静了两秒，鸦雀无声，紧接着便爆发震耳欲聋的掌声。曾可妮松了口气，等喻言重新坐到她身旁，她用力握住她的手。她惊讶地发现喻言的手心也是汗涔涔的，两人相视而笑，喻言吐了吐舌头，凑到曾可妮耳边对她说：“怪紧张的，应该是我最紧张的一次发言。”

“我也很紧张。”

喻言睁大了眼睛，“你紧张啥呀？”

“没啥，你讲得这么好，我就放心了。”曾可妮笑着摇晃了几下脑袋，嘚瑟的模样让别人看了还以为是她得了奖，喻言轻轻“切”了一声。

每个人都在不同的场合里扮演各自的角色，在外人眼里，喻言是个气场十足的“霸道总裁”，在尔虞我诈的名利场中游刃有余，拥有十分出色的表现。但令曾可妮最欣喜的，却是她能看见喻言私下里比较“甜妹”的那一面。

喻言余光瞥见曾可妮挂在嘴角迟迟未消失的笑，不知道她在得意个什么劲儿，下意识地在她手背上捏了捏。

散会后，媒体一窝蜂涌上来将她们团团包围，贴着五颜六色logo的话筒像机关枪似的，齐刷刷堵上来。

曾可妮轻轻揪住喻言的裙摆，偏头贴近她的耳朵，“我要不要回避一下？”

“不用，你跟我站在一起就行。”喻言面对摄影机，妆容精致的脸庞已经带上礼貌的笑，进入一种像在工作时的状态。

曾可妮也毫不怯场，用落落大方的姿态，微笑着站在她身旁。她似乎察觉到喻言的意图，但她也不知道这种预感到底准不准确。

媒体人渴望从喻言嘴里挖出一些劲爆的料，不出意外地都在把话题往私生活上引，采访男性企业家的时候她们根本懒得关注这些与事业无关痛痒的问题。

此前喻言在对待情感问题时，态度一直是冷冰冰的。自从“招募结婚对象”计划实行之后，媒体一下子抓住了这个爆点，围绕着这件事问东问西。喻言也不恼，仿佛早有准备，淡定地作出简明扼要的回应。

她的话语非常官方，流畅得像是提前背好稿子，曾可妮在一旁听着，知道她话里有很多信息不是喻言真实的想法，心里又不免小小地惊讶了一下，但很快理解为什么要向媒体公布这些。

喻言表现得相当自然，不像在走流程，诚挚的神情让人难以分清虚实。曾可妮恍惚了一会，耳边的字句钻进她空白的大脑，回过神来之后又重新体会到，喻言这个女人，当初为什么会让她恐惧了。

媒体的话基本问完了，她们眼尖，看出曾可妮与喻言的关系非同一般，像突然逮到什么新爆点似的开始追问起来。

喻言一副“就等你们问到这个问题”的模样，语速平缓轻松，甚至透出一丝属于恋爱中的喜悦，吐字轻柔，然后用一种正式的语气介绍曾可妮的身份，还说了许多表达爱慕和赞美她的话。最后，她对着镜头说：“不久之后我们会公布订婚日期，届时诚邀各界友人前来参加我们的订婚仪式。这段时间谢谢大家的关心……”

面前的记者们交头接耳，一片哗然，摄影师兴奋极了，“噼里啪啦”的给她们拍下好多照片，听到这个消息后每一家媒体都想抢先一步发稿、出图。

她们还想接着询问，喻言用眼神示意安保人员。安保立即会意，抬起结实的手臂连成一面“墙”，将吵吵嚷嚷的人群隔出去，护送着两人离开会场。

穿过弧形长廊，她们进入装潢富丽的电梯，被带进铺着波西米亚花纹地毯的大厅内。

身上的黑色西装为曾可妮添上冷傲禁欲的气息，紧闭的双唇线条精致，顺滑发亮的黑色直发有一侧披在胸前，另一侧披在脑后。不带任何表情时，下巴抬高，眼眸微微敛着，像一只安静的黑豹，没人敢去招惹。

她的样子唬住了大厅里面的很多人，那些来自各个地区的名流互相攀谈着，时不时向她们投来暧昧不明的目光。

想不到喻言是主动接近的那个，她先是找到了合作过的伙伴，然后和半熟不熟的人打了招呼。渐渐地，一些不认识的面孔围了上来，递上他们的名片，交流了一下各自的商业规划。

曾可妮在喻言身边安静地听，偶尔还会点点头表示认同。尽管在心里祈求这个环节快些结束，但面上没有表现出丝毫不耐烦的情绪。我大概是个很称职的小跟班，虽然帮不上什么忙，但好就好在一起出席时能长些面子，她心想。

她以为人们大概猜到她俩的关系后，那些年轻的商人会收敛一下对喻言的垂涎之色，但她看见他们眼底油腻的光，心里不禁泛起恶心。尤其当她看着他们与喻言握过手之后，不经意流露出来的猥琐神情，就很想把他们暴打一顿，然后拉着喻言离开这乌烟瘴气的鬼地方。

也许他们自知已经没有机会去占有喻言，但比起肉体上的价值，他们显然还是更渴望金钱和商业利益——并且无论何时何地，他们永远不会放弃追求这些物质上的东西。

美貌、头脑、财富，似乎在喻言身上展现的和她所拥有的一切，看见的与看不见的，通通都是可以被肢解开来的东西，像陈列在面前的物品。自负的他们认为自己有将任何一个随意夺走的权利。如今既然失去了其中一个，那么还可以染指下一个。他们为这高级的物化行为沾沾自喜。

-

一个小时后。

“我太累了。”

“嗯。”

日常的工作时间，喻言回家以后从来没有跟曾可妮抱怨过，这是她第一次跟她说自己很累。

曾可妮搂着她瘦削的肩膀坐在车后座上，脱下西装外套拢住她裸露的背部，扶住她的后脑勺，偏过脸去吻了吻她的头发。喻言的额头贴着曾可妮的脖颈，两人身上散发着一样的香水味。

“还很饿……”喻言的红唇张了张，声音软绵绵的，仿佛在撒娇。放在曾可妮腰后的手指轻轻抓挠了几下，隔着衬衫布料，曾可妮不禁被她逗笑。

司机是厦门本地人，驾驶车子在酒店附近的海港边缘穿梭。海滩外的大排档亮着微弱的灯光，海风吹过，便犹如眨着眼睛的星。

司机把车开进翻新过外观的小镇，在一家挂着日式海浪纹旗子的店铺外停下。

煎饺、豚骨拉面、玉子烧和撒有胡椒末的烧鸟小串摆上木桌，她们又点了一小盅日本清酒。

这里地势较高，透过窗玻璃能够看见海平面从低矮的白色建筑群外面延伸出来。光芒似乎被厚重的云层吞噬了，只能看见海水轻微的反光，夜晚的小岛浸泡在浓雾似的深蓝里。

喻言大脑放空，暂时不去考虑任何她不想考虑的事情。她的指尖敲了敲桌上的白瓷酒杯，微笑着开口。

“曾可妮，你觉不觉得，我们现在好像在度蜜月？”

“你都已经想得这么长远了？”餐盘里的食物份量不多，最后一只煎饺被曾可妮塞进口中，她咀嚼几下，腮帮子看起来鼓鼓的，像个馒头。“我们都还没正式订婚呢，今天你就对接待的人说，我是你的未婚妻，还跟媒体公开了我们的关系。”

虽然喻言不讲究那些条条框框的东西，但这次着实让曾可妮毫无准备，给她带来的也不知道是惊喜还是惊吓了。

“你是我的未婚妻这件事，跟订不订婚没有直接关系吧？不是都已经，永久标记了吗……”喻言盯着曾可妮看，眼眸狡黠地眯了眯。

永久标记，对于alpha和omega来说，就像是不成文的契约。

曾可妮一时语塞，知晓喻言总是不按常理出牌。她耸了耸肩，像个吃瘪的小孩子，委屈地说：“你说没有关系那就没有关系吧。”

喻言捏住泛着浅青色的白瓷杯，抿了一口酒，“我不是说过很多遍了，我不喜欢拖延时间？除非，你想毁约？”

“没有啦，”喻言的语气里没有威胁之意，曾可妮猜到她又在开玩笑试探她，“我只是有点担心，网上你的粉丝还挺多的，现在美梦破碎，会不会对公司运营造成影响？”

“不会，你这么说，就把舆论看得太重了，何况这也不是什么负面信息，应该把公司实力放在前面。放心吧，对公司来讲不是大事，而且你以为这件事情只是我一时兴起吗？”

喻言对她挑了挑眉，胸有成竹的样子看得曾可妮脑袋很懵。

“什、什么意思？”

“你看看微博。”喻言仰起脸示意她拿出手机。

#喻言即将订婚#和#喻言首次公开恋情#分别排在微博热搜第四位和第十三位，曾可妮惊讶地睁大眼睛，点进一个话题之后往下滑动，看见喻言手拿奖杯的照片，还有，她们俩面对采访时的合照。营销号一如既往地使用事不关己的调侃语气，酸溜溜地祝福着、嘲讽着或是质疑着，曾可妮没有勇气点开评论区，她抬头看了看喻言，喻言对她眨了眨眼。

曾可妮摁灭了手机荧幕。

“其实我早就买好了多家知名自媒体的通稿，只不过现在刚爆出来，营销号抢占着先机，难免会出现一些杂七杂八的评价，但用不了多久风向就会转变了，不用太担心。”

喻言披着曾可妮的西装站起来，又说：“她们会挖你的黑料，借着踩你说你配不上我、顺势攻击我眼光差什么的，然后说公司在一个女人的经营下，未来堪忧……这些伎俩我见得多了。你不要看，就算看了也不要在意。”

“你……”曾可妮放下擦过嘴角的纸巾，站起来跟上她的脚步，神色还是担忧，手指在半空中没有抓住喻言的裙角，“这些事情，应付得过来吗？”

喻言云淡风轻地安慰几句，转过脸来牵起曾可妮的手，“回去吧，你还得帮我把胶布给撕下来呢。”

-

曾可妮拉上酒店房间的窗帘，回头看见喻言半压着一条腿侧坐在沙发上。在放松的姿态下，不必在意裙摆的高度，此时的裙摆像绒布似的铺在膝盖上方。她光洁的长腿细得像竹，半曲着垂在沙发边缘，脚背有高跟鞋细微的压痕。

安静的空气兀自流动，没有人能够看见那些欲望的种子，但可以清晰地感觉到它们——像是散落在密闭空间里的孢子，呛红了人的眼睛。

曾可妮走过去在她身后坐下来，伸手拉下裙子拉链，喻言动了动肩膀，紫色肩带滑落下来，像两条缠绕在手臂上的鳗鱼。

“撕啊。”喻言感受到身后的手没有动静，只能催促她快一些。

“我不敢……”

“嗯？”

曾可妮的手掌在喻言肩头按了按，右手指尖轻轻挑开胶布的一角，小心地捏住。“不会很疼吗？”

“只是暂时性的，没事，速度快一点。”

所以，还是会疼。

从前只需要贴阻隔贴，现在背上还多出了这密密麻麻的胶布，曾可妮看在眼里，心里很不是滋味。

又犹豫了一会，喻言好像理解了她的心情，沉默着，给她缓冲的时间。她终于狠下心，用力地撕下一条胶布，喻言的鼻子“哼”了一声，脊背突然震颤，犹如一只翅膀被疾风击打的蝴蝶。

胶布撕掉之后，肌肤表面以肉眼可见的速度泛红，使得原本纹身的色彩变得更加艳丽，在那些栩栩如生的图案里面好像要往外渗出血来。

妖冶的生命在背上狂舞，姿态诡异，那凤凰半睁着傲气的眸子凝视她。仿佛被赋予了宗教色彩，迷幻的同时又非常美丽。

曾可妮心疼地抚摸着喻言光滑的背部，像亲手将公主从牢笼中解救出来的骑士，帮她卸去身上的枷锁，但那些枷锁的压制明显已经在她身上留下痕迹。在她眼里，喻言的美附加了更多深刻的意义，她不是全然纯净无暇，可正因为存在残缺的部分才会有许多五彩斑斓的东西填补进去，就像在荆棘里啼血的夜莺与浴火重生的凤凰，都经历过痛苦才能塑造出美好。

“凄美”中的“美”不是下坠，而是上升。

之所以懂得珍惜，恰恰是因为她们都尝过失去的滋味。

曾可妮轻轻咳了声，说：“背上还有一些胶，弄不干净。”

指甲在背部剐蹭，她试图抠掉胶布边缘处残留的灰白色胶印，喻言仿佛感觉到背上有蚂蚁在噬咬着她，身体难受地抖了抖。“别管它了，过几天就没了。”

“要不，我帮你洗一下吧？”

喻言站起来，回头不解地望着曾可妮黢黑的瞳孔。肩带垂至小臂，胸前丰满的双乳快要完全暴露在裙子外面，雪白的肌肤让曾可妮失神，不禁咽了一下口水。

喻言向她勾了勾手指，曾可妮从沙发上起来，靠近她。领带被喻言解开，从衣领下面抽离开去。领带滑过她的后颈，摩擦布料时发出禁欲十足的声响。

领带像一条疲软的花蛇，自喻言指尖滑落。

“你又想搞什么，嗯？我今天累了，玩不了太久。”羽睫半敛着，喻言俏脸微红，解掉曾可妮衬衫的纽扣。

“一起，先把妆卸了。”曾可妮将喻言的发丝撩到耳后，拆下耳环，温柔地捧起她的侧脸。

调节好水温后，曾可妮站在喻言后面，让温热的水流经过她的背。她用指腹轻轻揉搓着那些胶印，喻言的肩颈很快又浮起粉红色。

“嗯，差不多了。”曾可妮低下头在喻言的肩膀后面亲了亲，嘴唇与湿润的肌肤接触，然后慢慢地收拢。喻言喜欢这种感觉，像是接收到亲吻的暗示，转过身来，手臂绕到曾可妮脖颈后面将她的身体拉近，将潮湿的嘴唇贴上她的。

淋浴头在曾可妮手中，她冲洗过两人的身体，把它挂上架子固定好，调大了水流。

两人的腰肢都细得不堪一握，皮肤因为水流的冲洗变得更加光滑，充满弹性的胸部和腹部时不时贴合在一处，在摩擦间产生别样的冲动与快感。

喻言的身体急切地向前倾，仿佛出于一种本能反应。当粉色的脚趾攀上曾可妮的脚时，曾可妮笑了笑，睁眼看见喻言闭着双眼的可爱模样。

白色的水雾在浴室里升腾起来，温水沾湿了她们的脸颊，与嘴里的唾液混合，导致拥吻的时候从嘴里溢出来的液体比往常更多，嘴唇四周附着水润的光泽，最后连两人的下巴都是潮湿黏腻的，像有一层向下流动的蛋清。

金银花的香味愈发浓郁了，喻言双腿发软，把脸贴在曾可妮的颈窝。她被曾可妮搀扶着，放任她抚摸着自己。某首歌的旋律一直在她的脑海中回荡，眼前的场景就像歌词唱的那样，“Touch me like you do……”

红色的湿发挂在鬓角，颜色变深了，看起来像紫红色，那种发酵的野樱桃浓浆的颜色。水珠沿着发丝往下坠，从莹白的肌肤表面滑落。曾可妮伸手抹去她额上的水珠，上升的温度使白皙的皮肤更显红润，透着一层薄薄的粉色。眉毛和睫毛被水沾湿后，眉眼更加清晰，喻言神态乖顺地伏着脑袋，十分动人。

曾可妮没有让腺体进入她的身体，她抚摸着她湿滑的腿间那个微微发硬的点，“我喜欢听你的声音。”她低声对喻言说。

喻言将下巴搁在曾可妮的肩上，在她耳边轻轻地叫起来，用沾着水汽的侧脸去蹭曾可妮的肩颈，喉咙里发出柔媚的哼吟，就像一只变成小猫的狮子。

“你今天可真是厉害死了，尤其是在台上讲话的时候，啧啧，我以前大概还没有像今天这样，这么崇拜你、因为你是我的女朋友而骄傲。”

曾可妮用指尖捏住喻言的下巴托起来，亲吻的力度加重，超出阈值的爱意使得她的动作看起来有些霸道，充满强制性地掠夺喻言喘息着的唇。

喻言的唇角微微泛红，漂亮的眼眸也蒙上迷离的水雾。在曾可妮眼里，威严的狮子与娇羞的小猫原来是可以轻松转换角色的。

“啊、很厉害，吗……”喻言难耐地把腰向前送，手臂攀紧了曾可妮肌肉颤抖的背。“在学校时我也经常这样，我、我还以为你不会觉得有什么了不起。”

“以前没机会跟你说，”曾可妮又吻了她，吮吸她嘴里金银花蜜的甜味，“我一直很喜欢，你那样的状态。”

“那——”喻言勾了勾唇角，“现在呢？”

“对你的爱，不需要划范围。”

曾可妮把她抵到墙上，弯下腰，含住她胸前颤抖的红樱，用柔软的舌尖细细描摹它漂亮的形状。

手指并未进入太深，一直很温柔地拨弄着。而且内部足够润滑，几乎没有痛感，退出来的时候又带出许多银丝。

曾可妮扶着喻言的双肩，把她转过去，让她背靠在自己怀里，清洗干净她的身子。

爱人的亲吻和抚摸都能促进多巴胺的分泌，这场热水澡似乎洗去了喻言的疲惫，她满足地闭着双眼，整个人感觉无比轻松、愉悦。

把身体擦干之后，喻言裹上白色的浴袍，曾可妮托起湿答答的长发往肩后一甩，“等等，身体乳还没擦呢。”

“要不今晚就不涂了吧，就一晚。”喻言眼眸低垂，系带在纤细的腰上打了个松松垮垮的结，她声音懒洋洋的。

“不行，”曾可妮嫌弃地摇摇头，决不妥协，“过得精致一点，好吗？”

有时为了节省时间，喻言的生活没办法像富太太那样特别讲究，甚至可以说是比曾可妮还要直男一点，与和她富有程度相当的人比起来，的确是略显粗糙。

曾可妮看不惯她省去这些步骤，将桃子味身体乳挤到掌心，用双手搓热，笑着看向喻言。

喻言拗不过她，只好将浴袍衣领重新敞开，乖乖地让她把手上香味扑鼻的乳膏涂在自己身上。

“好闻吧？”曾可妮的瞳孔亮亮的，在浴室雾橙色的灯光底下闪了闪。“你的纹身……当你披着浴袍的时候，看上去真的很像黑帮大佬欸。”

喻言笑了，不置可否，只轻声说了句，你的想象力也和网友们一样丰富。

曾可妮把吹风机放好，问：“要抱抱吗？”

“嗯？”

喻言仰起脸，吹弹可破的脸蛋因为热风的吹拂又带上了点点粉红，像雪枝上的梅花瓣。

“我抱你到床上去，要吗？”

曾可妮细长的脖颈微微歪着，她正用手指揉顺发梢的分杈。清晰流畅的颈部线条极具诱惑力，侧面还有浅浅的齿印。

好在不会有人看见，喻言心想，被子里的她缩在曾可妮的臂弯里。

没人知道喻总私下里还能跟人这么腻歪，否则可能小命不保。

tbc


End file.
